I Hate Weddings
by xblueflowerx
Summary: Attending her best friends wedding means Misty has to come face to face with Ash Ketchum, after two years since they last saw each other will it be too much to handle? Or will support come in the unlikely form of Gary Oak? Egoshipping
1. Chapter 1

_New story, first time I've done an Egoshipping story so please forgive me if it's no good :p_

_Hope you enjoy it_

…

_Ages:_

_Misty – 25_

_Ash – 25_

_Gary – 26_

_May – 25_

_Drew – 26_

_Dawn – 24_

_Brock – 28_

_Suzy – 28_

…

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Misty grumbled down her phone, head still buried in her pillows.

"Weddings leave you feeling happy inside?" May suggested.

"Going to have to try harder than that."

"You seemed fine at my wedding." May shrugged.

"That was different for two reasons. One, I was maid of honour I had no choice but to be happy and two, I was in a relationship." Misty explained.

"So?"

"So I wasn't being slapped in the face with other peoples love as a constant reminder that I'm sad, depressed and alone." Misty shouted.

"Okay, don't go." May sighed.

"Thank you."

"But Brock will be upset."

"He wouldn't even notice if I didn't show up." She groaned, aware of May's latest approach to getting her at the wedding.

"You're one of his best friends, he would notice if you didn't show up at his wedding."

"Can't you just say I've come down with some contagious disease and that I'm really sorry but I just won't be able to make it?"

"No! I won't lie for you."

"Please! You love me." Misty pleaded.

"And you love Brock." May smirked.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"So you're going to go to his wedding aren't you?"

"Alright, fine! I'll go." Misty caved.

"Good girl." May smiled. "When's your train?"

"About an hour." Misty said, glancing towards her clock.

"And are you ready?"

"Define ready."

"Are you prepared to leave? Or are you lying in bed avoiding having to go?"

"I hate how well you know me." Misty groaned, sitting up in bed.

"It's a skill. Are you at least packed?"

"Yeah, I did that last night, I'm not completely incapable."

"I wouldn't be so sure." May laughed. "Now get out of bed, have a shower, get dressed and get your train."

"Will do." Misty rolled her eyes at May's instructions.

"We're already here so just call when you arrive and I'll come see you."

"Okay, see you later." Misty got out of bed.

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too." Misty said, hanging up the phone.

Grabbing some clothes Misty made her way to her bathroom, dreading the next few days to come.

…

Misty ran through the station, her train was due to leave in two minutes, if she didn't pick up her pace she would miss it. Bumping into various people as she went Misty jumped onto her train, pulling her suitcase on after her, just as the doors began to shut.

"Thank god." Misty sighed to herself before flopping down onto a seat.

As she watched the scenery whiz past her she felt a vibration from her pocket, pulling her phone out she saw a text from May.

_Did you get your train? X_

_Yes I did thanks mum x_

Misty replied, rolling her eyes at May's motherly behaviour, since her break up May had taken it upon herself to make sure that Misty didn't fall into depression and despair, taking care of her and trying to keep her happy.

Misty felt herself smiling when she thought about her, despite the fact she was newly married at the time May was there for her, Drew deserved a medal for what he put up with, but it had been two years since the break up and Misty was ready to face him again.

Least that's what she told herself.

Ten minutes later she felt her phone vibrating again, looking down into her hand, expecting another text from May, she saw Brock's name flash up on the screen.

_What time is your train getting into Pewter?_

_About ten past three_

_Alright. Looking forward to seeing you_

_Me too :)_

Misty smiled to herself, she missed Brock and it had been too long since she'd last seen him. If she was completely honest with herself she missed both her boys but the chances were the latter didn't miss her at all.

…

Misty dragged her suitcase though the station, in the direction of what she hoped was the taxi rank, when she heard her name being called above the crowd.

"Misty!" She turned to see Brock making his way through the crowds.

"Brock!" Misty cried, rushing over to him as fast as she could with her lump of a suitcase.

Once they reached each other Misty dropped her suitcase and was soon wrapped up in Brock's strong arms, he lifted her up off the ground as he squeezed her.

"I can't breathe." Misty laughed, returning the hug but not quite with the same intensity.

"Sorry." Brock returned Misty to the floor and released her. "It's just been so long since I've seen you."

"At least a year." Misty nodded.

"Misty darling!" Misty looked over Brock's shoulder to see Suzy walking over to the pair.

"Suzy, hi." She said, giving the woman a quick hug. "Congratulations by the way guys, don't think I've said that yet."

"You haven't." Brock smiled.

"I'm really happy for you both."

"Thanks, who'd have thought a woman could finally tame me?" Brock asked, putting his arm around Suzy.

"Tamed you? I think the real shock is you managed to get a woman to agree to even date you." Misty laughed.

"He wore me down." Suzy smirked.

"Hey!" Brock fake pouted.

"And I'm glad you did, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." She smiled up at Brock.

"As are you." He leant down and gave her a quick kiss before rubbing his nose against hers.

Misty watched them with envy, she wished she could find someone to be like that with, somebody to love. She glanced down at her feet, she'd had somebody who loved her but she pushed them away as she always does.

"Shall we get you to the hotel?" Suzy asked, pulling Misty's focus back.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea." She smiled.

Brock reached down and grabbed her suitcase off the floor and led the way through the station, his arm still tightly around Suzy. Misty followed behind them, left to her own thoughts and worries about the wedding and seeing him again.

…

Misty walked into her hotel room, promising to meet Brock this evening for drinks with the wedding party, but right now that was the last thing she wanted to do.

She threw herself onto the bed and closed her eyes, if she was going to get through this it was going to take lots of alcohol and sleep.

"You're here!" May called out, walking into Misty's room along with Drew.

"How did you find me?" Misty asked, lifting her head up and looking towards the door.

"We ran into Brock in the lobby, told us what room you were in." Drew explained.

"Wow, got myself a pair of stalkers." Misty joked.

"Your room's nicer than ours." Drew said, walking over to Misty and jumping onto the bed next to her. "And your beds softer, swap?"

"Why should I?" Misty stuck her tongue out.

"Because you'll just be using yours for sleeping." Drew shrugged.

"Still not happening." Misty gave him a look.

"You coming to drinks tonight?" May asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know, told Brock I would but I think I'm coming down with something." Misty explained.

"Don't even lie to me Misty, remember I know you too well." May crossed her arms.

"I hate you sometimes." Misty picked up a pillow and placed it over her head.

"You're coming to the drinks tonight."

"You can't make me." Misty said, petulantly.

"Misty Waterflower, get your head out from under there and get ready for the drinks."

"No!" She called, causing May to sigh.

"Drew?"

"On it." Drew nodded.

He grabbed Misty around the waist and pulled her off the bed and turned her to face May. May made a circle with her finger and Drew nodded again.

"What are you…" Misty stopped talking when she felt herself spinning in Drew's arms. Her legs now pointed towards the ceiling, her head hovering a few inches off the ground.

"Better." May said, crossing her arms.

"Put me down Drew!" Misty cried out, squirming in his arms.

"Sorry, I don't take my orders from you." He shrugged.

"Get yourself a husband and you can boss him around." May smirked.

"Thanks for the advice." Misty continued to squirm so Drew tightened his grip on her.

"Now Misty, are you going to come to the drinks tonight?"

"I already told you, no."

"Wrong answer." May shook her head. "Drew?"

Drew began to shake Misty up and down in his arms.

"Okay! Okay!" Misty called out, May held her hand up stopping Drew.

"Yes Misty?" She smiled smugly at the upside down girl.

"I'll go to these stupid drinks tonight." She groaned.

"Thought you might. Drew, release." May instructed.

Drew threw Misty towards the bed, causing her to scream as she flew through the air.

"I hope he doesn't man handle you like this." Misty moaned, righting herself on the bed.

"He does, but in the right situations it can be quite a turn on." May smirked.

"Brilliant." Misty rolled her eyes.

"Come on, don't act like you didn't love it when Ash used to take control." Drew's eyes widened as the statement slipped out his mouth. "I mean… fuck it." He muttered.

The silence in the room was thick, nobody knew what to say next. Two years had passed and just saying his name could still tear Misty apart.

"Don't worry about it Drew, somebody was bound to mention him sooner or later. Hell, in a couple of hours I'll probably have to see him." Misty fake smiled, pretending she didn't feel broken inside.

"I know, but I just… Sorry." He mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"You don't have to go tonight if you don't want to." May said, feeling guilty for pressuring her friend.

"Don't worry about it, I may as well get it over with. And if there is alcohol involved it will be so much easier."

"That may not be the best of ideas." May laughed with a shake of her head.

"Why not?" Misty raised her eyebrow.

"Do you not remember my wedding?" May questioned.

"Vaguely." Misty tried to think back, she remembered the ceremony, she remembered the dinner then there was champagne, lots of champagne.

"Exactly. And this time we don't have A…" Drew cleared his throat, hoping to cover up his blunder. "We don't have anyone to look after you."

"I can look after myself!" Misty pouted.

"I think it's pretty clear that you can't." May gave her a stern look.

"Alright, fine. I won't get drunk tonight, promise." Misty smiled.

"Good, I'm not dealing with that. We'll leave you to it, get settled in and then meet us in hotel bar later?" May asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

"Bye." May waved slightly, dragging Drew out the room.

Misty waited until they'd left before lying back down on the bed, pulling a pillow towards her and hugging it close, this was going to be harder than she thought.

…

Misty had ended up falling asleep, the only reason she showed up for the drinks were frantic texts from May, asking where she was, worried she'd run back to Cerulean.

Walking into the hotel bar she noticed May and Drew on the other side of the room, deciding it would be best to spend her evening with a couple than play the part of the singleton, she began to make her way over.

"Red?" A deep voice asked from behind her, only one person ever calls her Red.

"Gary?" She turned round and her eyes widened, the years had been good to Gary. She always thought he had that cute, bad boy look about him but he'd grown up to become a handsome, rugged man.

"Good to see you." Gary smirked, giving her a once over.

"It's been so long." She exclaimed, pulling him into a hug.

She frowned in confusion as Gary returned the hug, where had this come from? They were never exactly close and now she was acting as if they were long lost friends.

"How've you been?" She asked, releasing him.

"Good, you?"

"Great, thanks." She lied, but she wasn't about to go into that with Gary.

"How's the gym?" He asked when she turned to leave.

"Oh, it's fine." She turned back. "I've got my sisters running it for a couple of days while I come here. How about you? Still researching?"

"Yeah, still helping out in Gramp's lab."

"Oh my god, how is he? I haven't seen him in years." She gushed as she thought back to Professor Oak.

"He's fine. Didn't realise you were such a fan." Gary laughed, it was a deep infectious laugh that soon had Misty smiling.

"You've changed a hell of a lot." Misty said when his chuckles died down.

"I have? You're still the same."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you've hardly grown, you're still a little runt, despite filling out nicely over the years." He raised his eyebrow at her with a smirk. Misty crossed her arms, only increasing the cleavage that Gary was discreetly staring at.

"A runt? Are you kidding me right now?"

"Nope, how tall are you? Five foot nothing?" Gary joked.

"I'm not that much shorter than you!" She took a step closer, proving her point. His chin in line with the top of her head.

"Heels." He pointed towards her feet.

"Oh fuck off!" She took a step back giving him a glare. "If I had two feet of spiked hair on my head I'd look tall too." She angrily pointed to his hair.

"I see your temper hasn't changed over the years then?" He questioned.

"You know what? I take it back, you haven't changed at all over the years. You're still the same arrogant, cocky little arsehole you always were." Gary laughed, only causing Misty to get angrier.

"Ouch, that one hurt." He took a swig of his drink. "So, here with anyone?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Nope, alone. You?" Her arms dropping, no longer folded across her chest.

"Ditto." He nodded.

"Seriously? The Gary Oak is dateless? Couldn't even convince one of your cheerleaders to come?" She smirked.

"It's been over ten years since I had cheerleaders Misty, I've grown up."

"Could have fooled me." Misty muttered, again Gary laughed before finishing his drink.

"I'm going to get another one, can I get you anything Red?" He asked, when he noticed both her hands were empty.

"Vodka and lemonade please." Misty smiled, never one to turn down a free drink.

"Coming right up." He nodded, turning towards the bar.

Misty reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could leave.

"Double."

"Sure." He smiled and walked off.

Once she was alone Misty took her chance to scan the room, she saw a sea of faces, some she recognised, some she couldn't quite name but knew she'd met and some she'd never seen before. She saw a mess of black hair, causing her eyes to stop roaming, she barely recognised him without a stupid cap on his head.

The black hair began to move as the man in question turned round, his eyes meeting hers almost immediately. Those familiar brown eyes boring into her blue ones, neither one being able to break the contact.

"Ash." She whispered, his name tumbling off her lips for the first time in two years.

Was it too late to go back into hiding in her room?

…

_Thoughts? Worth carrying on? Or does it sound like it will be ridiculously clichéd? Let me know_

_Please review :) thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

_Guys! I got my first piece of criticism the other day :) I must be making something of myself if I'm getting that! All the greatest people in the world couldn't get where they are today without some people hating their work, don't worry I am in no way comparing myself to great people :p also this does not mean I now want you all to give me shit loads of criticism, I still like nice reviews, and the chances are I shall ignore it ;) I'm well aware that I'm not the best writer hence why I'm on here rather than being a published writer. Still a little proud of myself, I have haters lol ;p_

_Hope you all like it :)_

…

A large grin soon began to fill Ash's face as he continued to stare, Misty only able to offer a small smile in return.

Taking this as encouragement Ash began making his way through the crowd in her direction. Misty's eyes frantically scanned the room, looking for someone, anyone, who could save her from having to talk to Ash.

"Misty!" He called out as he got closer, it was too late now she had to face him.

Misty sighed to herself, she hadn't even had a drink yet. She glanced to her right slightly, seeing a couple stood next to her their two full glasses on the table unattended, could she take one without them noticing. Before she had a chance to act she felt herself being wrapped up in Ash's arm, breathing in his familiar scent.

"Hi Ash." Misty said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey." He muttered, pulling her closer. Neither one said another word, just content in holding each other.

How long could you hug someone before it became weird, Misty wondered. When they reached the 20 second mark she forced herself to pull back. The pair looked down at their feet, avoiding eye contact, Ash nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, how've you been?" Ash finally asked.

"Great, thanks. You?" She forced a smile, forgetting Ash would be able to tell it was fake.

"Yeah, I've been okay."

"What've you been doing with yourself? It's been so long since I last saw you." Misty laughed, hoping to ease the tension.

"Two years and three months." Ash nodded, no hint of a smile on his face. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"To us, we always said no matter what happened we'd stay friends."

"Yeah, well when you've been dumped it's kind of hard to stick to those things." Misty crossed her arms.

"I didn't dump you." Ash said, looking into her eyes.

"Well I sure as hell didn't end things with us."

"It's not that simple Mist." She inwardly cringed at the old nickname.

"I can't do this right now Ash, I'm here for Brock's wedding not to dissect everything that went wrong in our relationship." Ash sighed, typical Misty avoiding talking whenever it came to her feelings.

"Misty, I…" Ash stopped talking when he felt an arm snake around his waist.

"There you are!" A bubbly voice cried, Misty raised an eyebrow as the bluenette lifted up onto her tiptoes before placing a kiss on Ash's cheek.

"Dawn?" Misty asked.

"Misty! Oh my god." She released Ash and soon wrapped her arms around Misty. "I didn't expect you to be here." She took a step and returned to her place next to Ash.

"Yeah, me being at my best friend's wedding is quite the shocker." Misty said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Well putting it like that I do feel a bit stupid." Dawn laughed. "I thought Ash would have at least mentioned you were coming." She looked up at him.

"I didn't know she would be." Ash said, eyes never leaving Misty.

"So you two…?" Misty gestured between the two of them.

"Yeah." Dawn smiled widely.

"That's great, wonderful, amazing, perfect." Misty smiled, but Ash noted that it didn't reach her eyes.

"I certainly think so." Dawn said, unaware of the tension.

"I'm so happy for you. May you succeed where I spectacularly failed."

"Right." Dawn said uneasily.

"Misty…" Ash started but Misty wouldn't let him finish.

"I'm really happy for you guys, I hope you have a wonderful life together."

"What about you Misty?" Dawn asked, tilting her head to one side. "Here alone?" She gave the girl a sympathetic smile, causing Misty to scowl.

"No, I'm here with my boyfriend." As soon as she said it she regretted it.

"Really?" Ash asked. "Who is he?"

"Where is he?" Dawn asked, excited.

"Who is he?" Ash repeated.

"He's just at the bar getting us some drinks." Misty lied, this was not going to work out for her in the long run, she couldn't keep pretending her imaginary boyfriend was off doing errands. She could always say he got ill and went home, it was an option.

"Which one?" Dawn asked, scanning the bar.

"I'm not sure." Misty said, glancing over her shoulder. "I mean, I can't see him, he might have gone back to the room, he wasn't feeling great." She turned back to the couple.

"Oh, that's a shame." Dawn smiled sadly. "Hope he feels better soon."

"Yeah, I probably should go look for him." Misty said, giving her excuses and looking around again when her eyes froze on a particular man.

Gary, fuck. He'd come over here with drinks and Dawn would pounce on him, questioning how long he'd been with Misty, how they got together, when they got together, she needed to escape now.

"Oh there he is!" Misty called out. "I'll just go help him with the drinks."

"He's a big boy, I'm sure he can handle two drinks." Dawn laughed.

"Yeah, but I really should…" She turned to leave but Dawn took hold of her wrist.

"Just stay." She smiled.

"Yeah, we'd love to meet him." Ash practically growled.

"And you will, just let me get him first then…"

"Here you go Red." Gary had arrived at the group and handed Misty her drink, shit it was too late.

She glanced over to the couple, Dawn's face beaming with a smug smile, Ash's eyes wide with surprise.

"Hi." Gary said awkwardly when he realised he was being stared down.

"Gary?" Ash shouted. "You're dating Gary?"

"Huh?" Gary turned to look at Misty in confusion, she mouthed a quick apology and offered him a small smile.

"Ash, sweetie, don't shout." Dawn scolded before turning to the supposed couple. "So how long has this been going on?"

Misty sighed, ready to come clean and admit she was lying when Gary got in there first.

"It's a new thing. A very new thing." He smirked in Misty's direction. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, what was he doing?

"Exactly how new?" Ash asked in a cold voice.

"Three months." Misty said, if Gary was playing along no harm in her doing so as well.

"Three months? Great, how exciting." Ash scowled.

"What's up your ass Ashy-boy?" Gary asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Nothing." He crossed his arms.

"I knew it!" Dawn cried, stopping the two men from their glaring contest.

"Knew what?" Misty asked, tearing her eyes away from Ash and Gary.

"That you two liked each other, of course. I always thought there was so much sexual chemistry between you, I mentioned it once to Ash back when we were about 18, he just scoffed at the time but looks like I was right." Her smug smile returned after her story.

"Always knew you liked me Red." Gary laughed, wrapping his arm around her.

"How could I not?" Misty muttered, resisting the urge to push him off.

"So how did you get together?" Dawn asked.

"Funny story actually." Gary smiled, Misty bit her lip nervously, where was he going with this? "Misty was helping out with some research I was doing about water Pokémon, so we're driving to some lake and we get a flat and I'd forgotten a spare tire." He laughed. "In typical Misty style she's blaming me, screaming that she's going to end up dying here, don't get me wrong I'm giving as good as I got, properly going at it at the side of the road. Then next thing I know she's on me and I'm ravishing her in the back of my car." Misty buried her head in embarrassment into Gary's shoulder, why did she let him tell the 'story' of how they got together. "Haven't been able to stay away since." He winked when Misty finally looked up at him.

"Wonderful." Ash muttered, mental images that he really didn't want flashing through his mind.

"Don't think I would have expected any less from you two." Dawn laughed. "So who asked who?"

"Dawn, let's stop questioning them." Ash fake laughed.

"What about you two? How long have you been together?" Misty asked, trying to take the focus off her.

"A year."

"We met up for catch up drinks, and just clicked." Dawn smiled.

"That's sweet." Misty took a big swig of her drink.

"I think I'll get a drink." Dawn said, watching Misty. "Want anything honey?"

"A beer." He smiled as Dawn walked away, leaving just the three of them stood there.

Without Dawn nobody could bring themselves to speak, too much tension hung in the air.

"Well, this is a surprise." Ash finally said.

"That's exactly what I said when she went down on me behind the car." Gary smirked.

"Gary!" Misty called out, even after all these years he clearly loved nothing more than to wind Ash up.

"Where's Dawn with my drink?" Ash smiled awkwardly, looking for her, more mental images assaulting his mind.

Gary pulled Misty closer to him and buried his head in her hair.

"We need to talk." He whispered, his breath in her ear causing shivers down her spine.

"Later, I promise." Misty said, stepping back.

"Maybe I'll go find her." Ash mumbled, trying to get away so he didn't have to stand here and wonder what Misty promised Gary would happen later, his mind already assuming the worst.

"I'm going to go find May, give you guys a chance to catch up, if I see Dawn I'll hurry her up." Misty smiled before turning to leave.

"Catch you later gorgeous." Gary said, giving Misty's ass a squeeze as she went, he was enjoying this.

Misty closed her eyes and took a deep breath before carrying on, she instantly regretting not coming clean.

"She's not just one of your sluts." Ash crossed his arms.

"I never said she was." Gary shrugged.

"I mean it, she deserves the best."

"And I plan to provide her with that, because we all know you clearly couldn't."

The comment hit a nerve with Ash but he refused to rise to the bait, despite the fact his hands had balled into fists at his side.

"Treat her right." Ash said before brushing past Gary and finding Dawn.

Gary glanced over his shoulder as he left, no matter what happened when it came to Misty Ash was always the same, overbearing, overprotective and hopelessly dense.

…

"I don't understand how this happened?" Ash asked Dawn, pacing their hotel room.

"I fail to see the issue." Dawn sat on the bed watching him.

"This is Gary we're talking about."

"So? He seems to make Misty happy, why should we question it?" Dawn asked.

"We saw them together for all of five minutes, how can you be sure she's happy?" He asked, finally stopping pacing and turning to look at her.

"I can just tell." Dawn shrugged.

"No, it's not right. After they talked to us they were barely together for the rest of the evening."

"So they're not joined at the hip? Doesn't mean they don't work as a couple."

"But Gary doesn't even do relationships, three months must be some kind of record for him." Ash called out.

"Well if anyone's going to whip him into shape it would be Misty, she's a strong woman, don't think she'd stand for any of his shit." Dawn said in admiration.

"Yeah, that's true." Ash said, sitting down on the bed. "I just don't get why I'm having such a hard time processing this!" He groaned.

"It's always hard to see an ex with someone else." Dawn said in small voice.

"It's not that Dawn, she's just… I'm worried about her." Ash sighed.

"Why?" She asked, crawling to the edge of the bed so she was next to him.

"This just isn't like her." He shook his head.

"Look, I know you care deeply about Misty, she's your best friend, and you're not the biggest fan of Gary…"

"Understatement." Ash scoffed.

"But they're together now and the more you fight it the more they're going to push you away." Dawn rubbed his shoulders.

"I've only just got back on speaking terms with Misty."

"Exactly, even more reason to tread carefully. She's a smart girl, she knows what she's doing."

"I guess." Ash's head dropped so he was staring between his legs at the worn carpet underneath him.

"Now stop worrying about Gary and Misty." She turned his head so he was facing her. "There are more important things." She said, lightly kissing his lips.

"Too true." He smirked, kissing her and pinning her down on the bed. Successfully taking his mind off Misty, for now at least.

…

Misty leant against the wall waiting for the lift, heels in her hand, tired from the long evening.

"Hey, half-pint!" Gary called from the other end of the corridor.

She turned round to see him walking towards her.

"Coming?" She asked once he reached her and stepped into the lift.

He followed in after her and pressed his floor button, Misty sighed slightly when she realised they were on the same floor.

"So, when did I become your boyfriend?" He asked, smug smile on his face.

"You weren't meant to be my boyfriend." Misty crossed her arms.

"Wasn't even first choice? That's heart-breaking." He laughed.

"Nobody was meant to be my boyfriend." Misty exclaimed, walking out the lift when it reached her floor.

"What are you talking about?" Gary asked, catching up to her.

"I just panicked, I couldn't stand the patronising look Dawn was giving me. I could practically hear her mind working." Misty clenched her fists slightly.

"Okay, and what exactly was she thinking?"

"That I was pathetic!" Misty shouted. "With her smug little smile, she's got Ash now and she wanted nothing more than to see me miserable and alone."

"But you kind of are." Gary stated.

Misty whirled round to look at him, her eyes burning with rage.

"Thanks for that Gary, that's really helped the situation."

"Sorry." He half smiled, Misty rolled her eyes and carried on walking.

"You can break up with me tomorrow if you really want, right now I couldn't give a shit." She stopped once she'd reached her door, searching for her key.

"I'm not going to do that." He said towards her back.

"Why not?" She looked up from her bag and turned to face him.

"Because you don't need that right now, and if it means fucking with Ash every now and then I'm more than happy to help." Gary laughed.

"You don't have to." Misty said, leaning against her door.

"Maybe I want to." He took a step closer to her, his body pressed against hers.

"Why?" She looked up, without her heels she felt even smaller against his overwhelming frame.

"Who knows? Maybe because old habits with Ashy-boy die hard or maybe because we're friends and I'd do anything to see a smile on that beautiful little face of yours." He gave Misty a light touch on her chin before detaching himself and walking away down the corridor.

Misty stood in shock, watching him leave, her mind reeling and her heart beating in extra time. Barely able to process Gary's words she opened her hotel room door and threw herself onto the bed. She could barely work out how she felt about seeing Ash again and Gary was just making her more confused.

Pulling a pillow over her head she tried to push all thoughts out of her mind and fall asleep, which was proving to be easier said than done.

…

_Please review :) thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hope you all like it :)_

…

"Rise and shine Misty." May said, walking into Misty's hotel room with Drew.

"No, more sleep." Misty said, head face down in her pillow. She'd had very little sleep last night, her thoughts constantly flitting between Ash and Gary making her head spin.

"You cannot spend your whole time in bed." May groaned.

"Yes I can and I plan to." She mumbled, pulling her duvet up and over her head.

"Drew." May gestured towards the girl in the bed, he rolled his eyes and walked over.

"Misty get out of bed." He instructed.

"I've already told you no." She said, beginning to get angry.

"I mean it, out now."

"Make me."

"Fine." Drew reached forward and grabbed Misty around the ankles.

"Don't!" She shouted but it was too late, Drew was already pulling her from her roughly from her bed until she was on the floor. "You're a dick."

"Love you too Misty." Drew smirked, looking down at the girl in a heap on the floor.

"Why are you even here?" She asked, picking herself up.

"I want breakfast." May smiled.

"And this involved bursting into my room because?"

"You're coming with us." May shrugged.

"Seriously?" She whined.

"Yes, now get up and get dressed."

"You two are going to make strict parents." Misty mumbled, dragging herself to the bathroom.

"I'm worried about her Drew." May said, sitting down on the end of her bed.

"Why?" He asked, taking a seat next to her. "She seems fine."

"Of course she does to you, but she's my best friend and I can tell this is an act. I feel like she's hiding something from me." May sighed.

"It's probably just difficult seeing Ash again, once she's got over the initial shock she'll be her old self again, I'm sure of it." He reassured her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Yeah you're probably right, as long as she doesn't do anything stupid it will be fine." She laughed.

"Alright, I'm ready." Misty smiled, walking out the bathroom and towards the door, Drew and May following behind her.

…

"This all looks so good." Misty exclaimed, reading through the menu at the breakfast options at the hotel restaurant.

"Misty!" A voice called out from across the room.

Misty looked up from her menu and towards the sound of the voice, her eyes widening as she noticed the bluenette making her way over.

"You've got to be kidding me." Misty mumbled.

"How are you sweetie?" She asked sitting next to her. "You disappeared last night and we barely had a chance to catch up."

"Sorry about that." Misty fake smiled.

"So where's Gary?" Dawn looked around the restaurant, hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

"Gary?" May asked confused, nobody acknowledging her.

"He's still in bed." Misty shrugged.

"Tired him out did we?" Dawn smirked.

"Something like that." Misty winked.

"What's going on here?" Drew whispered, leaning towards May.

"I haven't got the slightest clue." She whispered back, the other two at the table completely oblivious.

"Well I have to go now, but we should do lunch, you, me, Ash and Gary." Dawn smiled.

"Sure, sounds great." She fake smiled back.

"Okay, I'll see you later. One?" Dawn asked, standing up.

"Today?" Misty eyes widened, she was hoping this lunch wasn't ever going to come to anything.

"Yeah, meet you in the lobby." She walked off, Misty turned towards the confused faces of May and Drew.

"What?" She asked.

"You hooked up with Gary last night?!" May practically shouted. "When the hell were you planning on telling me?"

"I didn't hook up with Gary." She explained.

"Well Dawn seems to think you did." Drew said.

"Not quite." Misty bit her lip.

"What do you mean not quite?" May asked.

"Dawn actually thinks we're dating."

"What? Why would she think that?"

"Because we told her we were."

"Of course you did." May rubbed her temples in frustration. "Why exactly?"

"I panicked when I saw Ash okay? Then I made up some story about being here with my boyfriend so I seemed less pathetic and then before I knew it Gary was involved too."

"What's the matter with you?" May said in shock.

"Nothing." Misty defended.

"Seriously? Nothing? You have a fake boyfriend and yet you claim there is nothing wrong with you." May crossed her arms, Misty just glared in response.

"Misty, don't you think this is going to backfire?" Drew asked, trying to end the glaring.

"No, all we have to do is make it through the wedding then we can break up so it's fine."

"It's not fine, it's ridiculous." May exclaimed. "Gary doesn't do dating, fake or otherwise."

"He volunteered actually."

"Well then he must have an ulterior motive."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it's Gary, that's just who he is." May crossed her arms. "I don't like this."

"It's fine, we're not really dating so you don't need to approve." Misty smiled. "I would never get it past you otherwise."

"True, if it's not her way it won't work." Drew nodded.

"You guys make me sound like a monster." May moaned.

"We only speak the truth." Misty smirked, looking back down at her menu.

…

Misty pounded on Gary's hotel room door, he was taking longer than necessary to answer the door. She knocked continually, she had less than half an hour before she was meeting Ash and Dawn and she'd yet to tell Gary.

"What?" Gary shouted, throwing his door open.

Misty bit her lip as her eyes travelled over his exposed chest, water dripping down it from the shower.

"Misty?" He asked with a smirk, following her gaze.

"Right." She shook her head, regaining her thoughts. "You need to get dressed."

"But you're enjoying the view." Gary said, laughing slightly as he saw Misty's cheeks burn.

"No I was not." She denied.

"It's okay, because for the next few days this is all yours." He leant towards her slightly, droplets of water falling from his hair onto her shirt.

"Thanks, I'll bear that in mind." She placed her hand on his chest, with the intention of pushing him back, but instead freezing when she felt his firm muscles against her skin.

"Is there any reason you're here or is it just to get a bit of benefits going with our arrangement?" Gary smirked, placing his hand on top of hers.

"No." Misty glared and pulled her hand back. "I came here to say we're going out for lunch with Dawn and Ash."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because Dawn invited us and I said we would."

"When did you become the boss of me?"

"When you agreed to be my boyfriend, you're mine now Oak." She smirked.

Gary laughed at her new found confidence, although he enjoyed making her blush this side of Misty was much sexier.

"I love it when a woman dominants." Gary whispered, cupping her cheek.

"Good, because I plan to be dominating your ass for the next couple of days." Misty whispered back before turning on her heel and walking away.

Gary watched in amazement, very few girls could walk away with such assurance after an encounter with him, this just made her even more appealing.

"Meet me in the lobby at one." She called over her shoulder.

Gary glanced down at his watch and retreated back into his room, having very little time to get ready.

…

"Maybe he's not coming." Ash said hopefully, looking around the lobby.

"He'll be here." Misty looked round too. "He better be here." She muttered, loud enough for Ash to hear and smile at her attitude.

"There he is." Dawn pointed, as Gary walked down the corridor.

"Hey munchkin." Gary said, slinging his arm around Misty.

"Hey Gar…" She was cut off by Gary pressing his lips against hers.

Misty's eyes widened slightly as she felt Gary's hands trailing over her body, pulling back before he had a chance to deepen it.

"Hey you guys." Gary shot a smile in the direction of the other two, Misty only just functioning, her lips tingling slightly.

"Gary." Ash nodded in his direction with a slight glare.

"Let's go." Dawn smiled, linking her arm through Ash's and walking out the lobby.

Gary went to follow them but Misty pulled him back by his wrist.

"What the hell was that?" Misty hissed.

"What?"

"This kiss, why did you do that?"

"Because I can." He shrugged, walking towards the exit. Misty stood frozen, wondering how she got herself into this situation. "You coming munchkin?" He called back to her.

"Okay, another thing." Misty said, running after him. "The munchkin thing has to stop."

"Nah, I like it. It's cute, just like you." He winked as they stepped outside.

Misty shook her head slightly and the pair continued to walk in silence, a few paces behind Ash and Dawn. As they walked Gary's hand began to travel over and land firmly on her ass, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Get your hand off my ass or else you won't have a hand anymore." Misty growled.

"Feisty, I like it." Gary laughed, doing as he was told he pulled his hand back and brought it to his side, along the way grabbing Misty's hand and intertwining their fingers. Misty rolled her eyes but made no attempts to move, her mind was still reeling from that kiss, it might have been short but just thinking about it made her feel weak at the knees. She shook her head, hoping to get rid of these thoughts, she could really do without them right now.

…

Misty scanned over her menu, feeling Gary's arm snake around her shoulders.

"What you getting munchkin?" He asked, leaning towards her ear.

"Haven't decided yet." She shivered, in her mind she claimed is was from disgust but she knew it wasn't.

"Why don't we share something?" He whispered, placing a kiss on her neck, causing yet another shiver.

"Go make yourself useful and get me a drink." Misty nudged him slightly, needing him to leave so she could think straight.

"What can I get you?" Gary asked standing up.

"Just water would be fine." She smiled.

"I'll come with you." Dawn said, also standing. "I'll grab you something too Ash."

Misty watched as Gary and Dawn departed, leaving her alone with Ash, the exact reason why she didn't want to come today.

"Can I ask you something?" Ash asked leaning forward. "Now that it's just the two of us?"

"Okay." Misty said hesitantly.

"What is this thing with Gary really about?"

"What do you mean?" Misty questioned.

"You're not being serious are you? It's some sort of joke, surely."

"Why should it be?" Misty crossed her arms.

"Because it's Gary, even you wouldn't lower your standards that much."

"Thanks." Misty glared. "But judging by my past I've never had particularly high standards."

"Cheap shot." Ash crossed his arms too. "Is this what it's all about? Trying to get back at me?"

"Oh my god! Could you be any more conceited?" Misty shouted. "This is nothing to do with you."

"Do you think this thing with Gary is a good idea?" Ash sighed, trying to avoid an argument.

"Yes I do as a matter of fact."

"I just think that you should…" Ash started but Misty cut him off.

"No, I'm sick of this." Misty stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked, looking up at her.

"Back to the hotel, I don't have to put up with this." Misty turned and walked away from the table, Ash calling her back the whole time.

"What's wrong?" Gary asked, once Misty arrived by his side.

"We're going." Misty grabbed Gary's hand and dragged him out the restaurant.

"Why did Misty just storm off?" Dawn asked, arriving back the table.

"We had a disagreement." Ash shrugged.

"About?" Dawn crossed her arms and stared Ash down.

"About Gary." Ash finally admitted.

"What's the matter with you? I told you the more you complain the more you're going to push her to him. You know what she's like."

"What do you mean what she's like?"

"You know." Dawn sighed. "She's a stubborn girl at times, you say don't you know she's going to do it."

"You're making her sound like a child." Ash said defensively.

"Well you said it."

"No, I'm not having this. You don't even know Misty, you have no right to say anything about her."

"I'm not having this argument again, either drop it or we might as well leave." Dawn crossed her arms.

"I'm not in the mood anymore." He shrugged, standing up.

Rolling her eyes Dawn followed after Ash and out the restaurant.

…

Misty and Gary arrived back at the hotel, not a single word had been said between them the whole time.

"Plan to tell me why we had to run off like that?" He asked.

"I just didn't want to deal with Ash anymore." Misty shrugged.

"What did he do this time?"

"He was just complaining about you again."

"Aw, don't like Ashy-boy bad mouthing your new stud of a boyfriend?" Gary smirked.

"Don't get cocky, it was nothing to do with you, I had to look like I cared." Misty gave him a cheeky smile.

"Sure, if you say so."

"There you are." Brock's voice called out from across the lobby.

"Hey Brock." Misty smiled.

"May said I'd find you two together." Brock shot Misty a look, indicating they'd be talking about this later.

"Well here we are." Gary said, pulling Misty into him. "What can we do you for?"

"We're all going to the pub, spend the afternoon there."

"Everyone?" Misty asked sceptically.

"Yeah." Brock smiled. "There's Ash and Dawn, I'll go ask them too."

Brock walked away towards the pair that had just arrived, Misty watched as Brock spoke to them and they both nodded in response.

"I'm not going." Misty said, turning towards Gary.

"Why? Because Ashy-boy will be there?" He asked.

"I'm just not in the mood for that again." She explained.

"You've got to show him you don't care, be the bigger person."

"Not happening," She shook her head.

"You're coming, I'm going so you're going."

"Why should I?"

"Because I can't be seen without my girl, makes me look pathetic if I can't even get her to agree to go to the pub with me." He shrugged.

"You really know how to sweet talk a lady, you know that?" Misty gave him a look.

"I try." He winked. "Come on, I went to that stupid lunch thing so you're coming with me." Gary held his hand out and Misty stared down at it. "Please."

Gary smiled at Misty, it was the first time Misty had ever seen him genuinely smile. It wasn't like his usual arrogant smile, there was a warmth behind it that reached all the way to his eyes. Without even meaning to Misty found herself smiling back.

"Alright." She took his hand and walked over to the rest.

Once they got to the others they stood on the outskirts of group, sharing little jokes, if she was paying attention she would have seen that Ash was staring the couple down, his eyes burning holes into them. But at that current moment Misty was too wrapped up in Gary, and his beautiful smile.

…

_The more I write this the more I realise I've based Gary on someone I know, oops. Well he won't read it and what he doesn't know can't hurt the poor boy ;) as long as I don't leave my laptop unattended he does have a tendency to nose through my stuff when I'm not around_

_Please review :) thanks_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hope you all enjoy it :)_

…

"So, Gary?" Brock asked, finding Misty sat alone waiting for Gary to return with her drink.

Misty bit her lip as she glanced over shoulder at Gary, debating whether to tell Brock the truth. She knew he was very close with Ash but he'd still keep a secret from him if she told him to but that wasn't the main issue. The main issue was the lecture she was bound to get for weaving a web of lies and playing with people's emotions.

"Yes, Gary." She nodded, since she was ten there was nothing she hated more in the world than disappointing Brock. "What about him?"

"When did it happen? How did it happen? Is it serious? Why didn't you tell me?" Misty's eyes widened slightly at all the questions. "May was very vague with the details." Brock admitted.

"Okay. Well it happened about three months ago, I was helping him out with some research and it just sort of happened. As of yet it's not overly serious, still in the early stages, and we weren't really telling anyone about it."

"I wish you had done, I could have saved some money and slung you in the same room." Brock laughed, Misty laughed too slightly uneasily, praying she wasn't about to be kicked out her room and forced to share with Gary.

"We're keeping it on the down low."

"And what about Ash?" Brock questioned.

"What about him?" Misty almost snapped, not really in the mood to talk about him.

"Does he know?"

"Yes he does." Misty explained as Brock watched her intently, trying to gauge an understanding of her emotions. "Don't look at me like that, he only found out yesterday so he was just as out of the loop as you."

"And how did he take it?"

"Not great, not bad but still not great." Misty sighed.

"Well can you blame him? You've been friends for fifteen years, three of which you were in a relationship, you can understand why he was a little upset."

"He's made no attempts to talk to me for the past two years so when did he expect me to tell him?" Misty crossed her arms.

"Don't you dare try to pin this all on him, you know he tried to talk to you when things first went wrong but you ignored him, carried on pushing him away until he just gave up trying." Misty looked down, seemed like she hadn't managed to avoid a Brock lecture after all. "You two have been through too much together to throw it all away because you're both dating new people."

"But we…" Misty began to protest but soon stopped when she noticed Brock's stern look.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out romantically for you but as friends you know you two are the best. So, as a wedding gift to me, you're going to play nice with Ash and try to get back to the way things were. Understand?" He crossed his arms and looked down at her.

"Yes Brock."

"Good, glad that's settled." Brock smiled, his face changing completely in a mere matter of seconds. "I have to say Mist, I never imagined you and Gary as a couple."

"That's because you always wanted me to fall for my best friend." Misty laughed, surprising herself that she was finally able to laugh about it.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for romance."

"Suzy is a lucky girl."

"I think it's the other way around." Misty smiled at Brock, happy that he'd found someone. "I'm going to find her, you'll be okay on your own?"

"Course I will." Misty nodded.

Brock gave Misty one last smile before getting up and walking over to Suzy. She smiled as she watched the couple together, seeing Brock like this made her regret how she acted with Ash, if she'd just allowed her heart to open she could be happy right now. But instead she'd closed herself off to love and she was alone.

"Here you go Red." Gary said, placing a drink in front of Misty and breaking her train of thought.

"Thanks. Double?" She asked as he sat down.

"That's what you asked for." He smirked, placing his arm around her. "It go okay with Brock?"

"Yeah, he was surprised as most people are but he seemed fine overall." Misty shrugged.

"Good, could do without another one of your friends glaring me down the whole time."

"What do you mean?"

"Two o'clock." Gary said, nodding his head in the right direction.

Misty looked over to one side discreetly, she soon saw Ash watching the pair intently over his glass, barely registering Dawn talking to him.

"He's been like this since he found out." Gary muttered, lips against her ear, only increasing the intensity of Ash's glare.

"That's another thing Brock talked about." Misty said, turning back round, her nose against Gary's.

"What was that?" Gary asked, as she could barely carry on her sentence.

"I need to make up with him." Misty explained, her gaze flickering ever so slightly down towards his lips, but enough for Gary to notice.

"He's got a point, would make our lives a lot easier." He said, licking his lips.

"I need to get some air." Misty practically stuttered, abruptly standing up and walking to the outside area.

Gary watched her go with a slight smirk on his lips, she was quite entertaining.

…

Misty stood outside with her arms resting on a table, chin in her palm. Her mind filled with thoughts of Ash, Gary, the wedding, she needed a rest. Why couldn't anything be simple? If she hadn't faked having a boyfriend she wouldn't be having these problems with Gary, that would be at least one less thing to worry about.

"Hi." Ash said, coming to a standstill next to Misty.

"Hi." She nodded.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"I'm sorry too."

"For what?" Ash asked.

"Everything I guess." She shot a small smile in his direction.

"Can we just forget it all?"

"I'd like that."

"I'm glad you're happy Misty." He refused to meet her eye when he said this, he knew she'd be able to tell he was lying if he did.

"Thanks." Misty said in a small voice, if Ash could handle this all maturely why couldn't she? "I'm glad you're happy too."

Ash nodded, a silence then hung between them, neither one sure what to say next.

"I'm surprised they let us back in here." Ash said, a slight smile on his lips.

"What are you talking about?" Misty asked, glancing over her shoulder at the pub, hoping to jog her memory.

"Don't you remember when we came here with Brock?" Ash asked, a look of confusion still on Misty's face. "And he left early and we decided it would be a good idea to do some shots?"

"Oh god!" Misty exclaimed. "You were awful that night." She laughed.

"Me?" Ash cried out.

"Yes you! You threw a pokeball at a couple who you claimed to be Jynx and Mr Mime on a date."

"I'd forgotten that detail." He laughed. "But you were hardly any better."

"I don't remember assaulting people with pokeballs." She crossed her arms.

"No, you were too busy dancing on the tables." He gave her a look. "To your own music might I add?"

"Jesus, don't remind me." Misty moaned. "I am correct in thinking I fell off the table and threatened to sue them."

"Yeah, you did." Ash laughed.

"I'm such an embarrassment." Misty buried her head in her hands.

"I don't know, provided me with lots of entertainment." He gave her a slight nudge.

"Well I'm glad somebody enjoyed it." She laughed, despite her embarrassment, looking back up to meet Ash's eye.

From inside the pub Gary walked towards the door, he stopped when he saw Misty and Ash stood outside laughing. He forced himself to look away, watching them together conjured up new feelings inside him, feelings that he'd never felt before and feelings he hoped he never felt again.

…

Misty leant against the bar, watching Brock's younger brothers and sisters, although not allowed to partake in drinking were still enjoying themselves on the arcade dance mats. She smiled as they danced, their giggles filling the pub. She felt a pang of envy, she longed to be that young and carefree again.

"I'll take you on." Gary said, appearing behind her.

"What you talking about?" She asked, turning so she was facing him, being careful to take a step back this time to create a space between them.

"The dance mats." He nodded his head in the direction of them.

"You're kidding me right?" She raised her eyebrow.

"No, you've been watching them for half an hour now I can tell you're dying to give it a go." He smirked.

"Maybe, just a little bit." She smiled back.

"Then let's have a go."

"Alright Oak, get ready for me to whip your ass." Misty smirked.

"Fine, but first let's go dance." Misty laughed as he took her hand and lead her over. "Off you get Igglybuff's let the grown up's have a go."

Brock's brother, who was picking a song, took a step off and gestured for them to get on. Misty and Gary climbed on and she began picking a song while he looked down in confusion at the arrows underneath his feet.

"I love this song!" Misty exclaimed as Boom Boom Boom Boom came blasting through the speakers. "We're dancing to this one."

Misty selected the song and gave Gary a cocky smirk, all he could offer in return was a small smile, still confused. They both turned towards the screen as it came to life, he watched as arrows began climbing up the screen towards the top, Misty seemed to move as the arrows reached the top, jumping, pressing buttons with her feet.

"Do you even know how to play?" Misty asked, never missing a step.

"I've never really had an urge to play these before." He said, hitting random arrows with his feet.

"You have to move as it tells you." She explained. An up arrow appeared on the screen and Gary jumped forward. "When it reaches the top." She laughed slightly at his failed attempts.

"Forward! Left!" Brock's brothers and sisters yelled at him, just confusing him further. "Double!"

"What does that mean?" Gary shouted, throwing himself around. He looked over to Misty hoping for some help, she glanced towards him and gave him a little wink.

"Boom boom boom boom, I want you in my room, let's spend the night together, from now until forever." She sang cockily, still not missing a beat. "Boom boom boom boom, I wanna double boom, let's spend the night together, together in my room."

"Stop showing off." Gary growled, missing every single step.

They continued to dance, Misty getting everything perfect, Brock's brothers and sister's yelling instructions and Gary failing miserably.

"Would you look at that?" Misty smirked as the song ended. "I got 100%. What did you get?" She asked, looking over at his side of the screen. "5%, well done babe!"

"Don't patronise me." He laughed. "We'll get a few more drinks in you and I'll beat you."

"Keep dreaming." She laughed, getting off the dance mats as he followed after her.

He put his arm around her and lead her towards the bar, leaving the children to their games.

…

Gary waited at the bar for another drink, watching Misty play slapsies with Drew.

"Got you." Drew exclaimed, slapping Misty's hand.

"You sod." She laughed as he slapped her hand again. "Give me a chance." He slapped her hand again. "You're like a ninja." She reached forward to slap him but he moved his hand before she could.

Gary laughed slightly to himself, if Misty hadn't had so much to drink her reflexes would probably be better.

"I saw you earlier." May said, stopping next to Gary.

"When?" He asked, racking his brain for something he'd done wrong.

"On the dance mats with Misty. Since when does Gary Oak make a complete fool of himself in a public place?"

"I didn't plan on making a fool of myself."

"Come off it, you knew you had no idea how to play and that you were going to look like an utter twat but you did it anyway." She stared him down, arms crossed to emphasis her point.

"You're smarter than you look May." He smiled.

"I know, so why'd you do it?" She asked.

"I don't know, she's had a rough time and she needed some cheering up, if that meant looking like a dick on the dance mats then so be it." He shrugged.

"I underestimated you Oak." She smirked, she shot him an approving look before walking back over to Drew and Misty.

He watched her go, a feeling of pride inside him now that he won May over, also wondering why he cared so much.

"In your face!" Misty called out, having successfully slapped Drew's hand for the first time since the game started. Gary laughed to himself as he watched Misty's slightly tipsy victory dance. "Hey, Gazza! Where's my drink?" She called over to him.

"I'm working on it." He said, turning his attention back towards the bar.

"Double!" She yelled, walking over to him.

"Yeah, yeah I know." He felt her slump against his side, using him as support on her unsteady feet. She leant her head against his arm and looked up at him with slightly glazed eyes and a sloppy smile, he looked down and smiled back at her, noticing how no matter what happened she always managed to look adorable.

…

"I don't need your help." Misty slurred leaning against the wall in the lift, her latest drink pushing her over the edge.

"I think it's pretty clear that you do." May rolled her eyes. Gary had offered to take her home but in this state she thought it would be best if Misty wasn't left alone with him, god knows what she'd try to do to the boy. "So Gary seems nice." May said as the lift arrived on Misty's floor.

"Yeah, he's lovely." She stumbled out the lift towards her room.

"He seems to have taken a liking to you." She pressed.

"He takes a liking to anything with tits." She rolled her eyes, attempting to open her hotel room.

"No, I think he's got an extra little soft spot for you." May said, taking the keys from Misty and opening the door while she scoffed at her statement.

"If you say so." She stumbled into her room and fell down onto the bed.

May pottered around the room, moving the bin so it was next to the bed and placed a glass of water on the bedside table. She began walking towards the door when she thought Misty had passed out.

"I spoke to Ash today." Misty announced, just as May had reached the door.

"Really? And how did that go?" She walked back over and sat on the bed next to her.

"It was good, we made friends again and talked about old times. It was nice, I missed him." Misty smiled up at May.

"Great." She fake smiled back, worried that this new friendship would just push Misty right back to the start.

"Do you think so? Think we're going to get back to normal? The way things are meant to be?" She questioned, her eyes wide.

May opened her mouth but found no answer, unsure of what Misty wanted to hear, did she want to hear that they'd go back to being friends? Did she want to hear that they'd be more? Because either way May wasn't sure of the outcome.

"You could, a friendship like yours won't be hard to pick up again." May smiled.

"A friendship, right." Misty sighed, turning away from May, apparently that had not been the answer she wanted.

"Do you know what I think?" May asked, lying down behind Misty and snuggling up to her.

"What do you think?" Misty mumbled.

"I think that the right person for you is closer than you think." May hinted, Misty looked over her shoulder.

"Are you coming on to me?" She asked, eyes widening.

"No, I'm not." May groaned.

"But you're the only person close to me right now."

"I didn't mean literally close to you, more figuratively."

"I don't understand." Misty moaned.

"Just think about it, okay hun?" May asked, getting off the bed.

"Sure, will do."

"Drink some water and try to get some sleep." She instructed, walking towards the door and letting herself out the room.

…

A couple of hours later Misty had yet to get some sleep or drink any water, instead found it far more entertaining to break open the mini bar. She jumped slightly as her phone began ringing, in panic she threw the bottle under her pillow in case it was May calling to check up on her.

"Hey." Misty fake yawned as she answered the phone.

"Hey Misty!" An equally drunk Ash yelled down the phone. "Are you awake?"

"Obviously, or else I wouldn't have just picked up the phone." She laughed.

"Oh yeah, come to the pub." He whined.

"Why should I?"

"Because everyone's left and it's just me and I swear the landlord is giving me glares, I'm pretty sure he remember me from last time." He whispered, worried the landlord would overhear his conversation.

"Well as long as you don't throw pokeballs at people again you should be okay." She laughed.

"You should still come back, it would be fun." He pleaded.

"I don't know." Misty thought back to what May had said earlier. "Figuratively, do you want me there?"

"Figuratively?" Ash asked confused.

"Yeah, I can't come unless you need me there. Figuratively, of course."

"Misty, I need you." Ash whispered down the phone. "Figuratively."

"I'm on my way." Misty smiled, hanging up the phone.

She crept out her room and glanced towards the lifts, if she went that way she'd have to pass May and Drew's room and she had ears like a bat and was bound to hear her escape and send her back to bed. She turned in the opposite direction and walked towards the stairs instead.

She froze when she met with Gary's door, a feeling of guilt tearing through her stomach, but she was not sure why. It wasn't like she was cheating by going to see Ash, they weren't together so technically she was a free woman but yet she still couldn't move herself along. She raised her hand slightly to knock on Gary's door, but why? Was she going to ask for his permission to see another man?

Just as her hand was about to hit the door her phone began to ring again.

"Hello?" She whispered down her phone.

"Misty?" Ash whispered back, confused as to why he was doing so. "You here yet?"

"No, I'm just leaving the hotel." She rolled her eyes, briskly turning away from Gary's door and walking towards the stairs.

"Well hurry up, these tables aren't going to dance on themselves." He laughed.

"Not going to happen." She said sternly.

"I'll believe that when I see it." He joked, hanging up the phone.

Misty delicately placed her phone back in her pocket and skipped down the stairs and out the hotel towards the pub, where Ash was patiently waiting for her.

…

_Please review :) thanks _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hope you all like it :)_

…

Misty stumbled into the pub having to grab hold of the door frame to keep herself up right, she glanced around hoping to catch sight of Ash. He was sat in the far corner and as soon as he noticed her walk in he began waving madly to catch her attention, offering him a small smile she made her way over.

"Shots?" Misty asked when she saw six small glasses lined up on the table. "I thought we decided that was a bad idea?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "So we'll just do these three each then go back to normal drinks."

"I guess there's no harm in that." She said, sitting down at the table.

With a smirk Ash pushed three glasses, one by one, until they were in front of her.

"Drink up, Rusty." He winked before raising a glass to his lips and downing it in one.

Rolling her eyes at his choice of nickname she quickly made her way through all her shots, raising her eyebrow in challenge.

"Impressive." He said, downing his other two shots. "If you can still stand I'll pay for your drinks."

"Easy." She smirked, getting out of her seat and taking a step to the side, only stumbling slightly before regaining her balance.

"Close enough." Ash laughed, standing too. "Vodka and lemonade? Double?"

"Of course." Misty smiled.

She watched as he swayed from side to side as he journeyed over to the bar, her head was spinning from the shots she'd just done. The rational part of her brain said they'd had enough and she should leave before she regretted it, but her emotional, and much more powerful, part of her brain wanted to stay, just be in Ash's company and forget everything else.

She slipped back into the booth and waited for Ash's return, fiddling with what she thought was her phone until it received a text.

_Babe, hurry up and come home. I'm cold and lonely in this big bed without you x_

Misty's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, who did she know that would send her texts like that? She quickly glanced at the ID, Dawn, and with a sigh realised it wasn't her phone.

"You've got a text." Misty said, sliding the phone towards Ash as he sat down with the drinks.

Picking up the phone, Ash glanced at the text before placing it in his pocket.

"Nothing important." He shrugged.

"It's Dawn." Misty said, taking a sip from her drink.

"Yeah, but I'm here with you so she'll just have to wait." He said, swinging his arm around her and bringing her into him so her head was resting on his chest.

"Won't she be annoyed?" Misty asked, knowing she should move away from him but instead was basking in the comfort.

"No, it's not like anything's going to happen. We're just friends, right?" He asked, with an edge to his voice.

"Yeah, friends." Misty nodded, as best she could from her position.

After that the conversation lulled into a silence, the pair just happy to sit in each other's company and drink. Once she'd reached halfway through her drink Misty felt her eyes begin to droop, she realised she should head back soon but instead decided she'd wait until Ash had finished.

"Mist?" Ash's voice broke the silence.

"Hm?" She managed to mumble back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, causing her eyes to fly open.

"Tell you what?"

"About you and Gary." He clarified.

"Excuse me?" Misty asked, sitting up properly now and turning to face him.

"How do you think I felt turning up to Brock's wedding and finding out that you were dating him?" He crossed his arms.

"It's only been three months!" She shouted.

"You still should have told me." He pouted like a small child, a look Misty used to find endearing but currently it just annoyed her further.

"Why didn't you tell me about Dawn? A whole fucking year and I hear nothing about it."

"That's different." He moaned.

"How is different?"

"Because you know how I feel about Gary, I hate him!" Ash yelled.

"So? I'm not asking you to date him."

"You may as well be." Ash scoffed.

"What are you even talking about now?" Misty asked, feeling they were going around in circles.

"Because you and me, Misty, we're connected, hell we're practically the same person. So if you're dating someone it's almost like I'm dating someone. So every time you kiss Gary, I'm kissing Gary, and I do not like kissing Gary." Misty's eyes widened slightly at Ash's drunk ramblings.

"That's the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard! Sure we're close but we're not connected." Ash opened his mouth to protest but Misty soon cut her off. "And to be perfectly honest I don't think you'd like kissing any guy I'm with, Gary or otherwise."

"You're right, maybe you just shouldn't date?" Ash suggested.

"What? I have to stay alone while you date Dawn, who by your logic I am also dating?"

"The three of us could be very happy together." Ash smirked at the images flashing through his mind.

"I don't think so!" Misty shouted, hitting him on the back of his head.

"I'm not trying to start an argument." He sighed, looking down. "I want us to be friends."

"What do you think I've been trying to do this whole time?" Misty shouted, her anger not even slightly subsiding.

"I want things to go back to the way they were." He said, raising his gaze back up to meet hers. "And it can if you leave Gary and I…" But he didn't get to finish his sentence as Misty threw the remaining contents of her drink in his face.

"Don't you dare do this, you are not controlling my life anymore." Misty slammed her glass down on the table and walked out the pub, as best she could after all her drinks.

Wiping the moisture from his face, Ash quickly got up and followed after her.

…

Gary groaned slightly from his bed as he heard a drunk couple yelling in the corridor, successfully waking him up from his sleep. He sighed as he heard their voices getting louder as they made their way down the corridor.

"I don't want to see you again for as long as I live!" Misty voice echoed through the walls.

"I wonder what Ketchum's done now." Gary muttered, now able to identify the couple outside.

"Misty, just give me a chance to explain." He heard Ash's voice through his door as well now.

"No! Don't even touch me." She yelled back.

Gary forced himself from his bed and over to his door, hoping to move the couple along.

"It's two in the fucking morning, shut up!" Gary shouted at the couple. They both turned towards Gary, eyes wide like a deerling caught in headlights.

"Hey Gar." Misty smiled guiltily in his direction.

"Hey." He forced a smile, confused slightly by her smile. "Please, both of you, get away from my door."

"That's fine, we'll just continue this conversation in private." Ash said, with a glare towards Gary.

"No we won't, I don't want to be near you anymore." Misty shouted.

"Misty." He whined.

"You heard the girl, leave it." Gary said, taking a step towards Ash and sizing up to him.

Ash stared him down slightly before admitting defeat.

"Fine." He sighed. "I'll go, can we talk tomorrow?"

"Don't count on it." Misty glared before Ash turned and walked away. "Thanks for sorting that out Gary."

"It's okay." He shrugged, turning back towards her.

Misty looked up until her eyes reached his, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You're pretty." She whispered, reaching up slowly to stroke his cheek.

"And you're drunk." He said removing her hand from his cheek before grabbing her around the waist. "Let's get you to bed." He said, throwing her over his shoulder, a small squeal escaping her lips.

Gary carried her down the corridor until he reached her door.

"Key?" He asked, using his spare hand to grab the key and unlock her door.

He walked into the room and threw Misty down onto the bed, before turning on his heel to leave again.

"Wait!" Misty called, propping herself up onto her elbows. "You're not going to stay with me?"

"No, maybe another night Red." He winked, before leaving her room.

Misty sighed as he left and threw herself back on the bed, she couldn't figure her feelings out anymore. All the things she wanted seem to conflict with each other.

…

Misty sat slumped in a chair, leaning against a mirror, with a pounding headache.

"What happened to you last night?" May asked, sitting next to Misty in her bridesmaid's dress.

"Nothing, just slept." Misty mumbled.

"If you'd just slept when I put you down you'd have slept off this hangover, so clearly you did something." May crossed her arms.

"Too many embarrassing things." Misty groaned, pulling her head from the mirror and burying it in her hands.

"Come on, tell me. You know I'm going to find out anyway."

"Went back to the pub to see Ash."

"Oh god Misty, you didn't?" May asked in shock.

"It gets worse. We got into some massive argument about how we're connected and inter-dating or some shit like that, then when we got back here Gary ended up breaking it up."

"Then did you finally go back to bed?"

"Not exactly." Misty winced. "I may have come on to Gary a little bit."

"Jesus Misty! I can't leave you alone for one second, can I?" May scolded. "And what did Gary do?"

"Surprisingly, he was the perfect gentlemen. Turned me down then put me to bed."

"Really?" May smiled. "You know, I'm really starting to like Gary."

"Thanks, I'll bear that in mind." Misty rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Misty. Time to try on your dress." Suzy called from across the room. "And try not to vomit on it."

"I'll do my best." Misty said, slowly getting up and making her way over to Suzy.

May watched her go, the smile still strong on her face, she was warming up to the idea of Gary, if only Misty could forget about Ash for a minute she might be able to see he was a decent guy too.

…

Ash stared down at his feet, taking deep breaths to control his stomach that was currently making worrying noises, he'd really overdone it last night. He was meant to be getting fitted for his suit but he was afraid too much movement and he'd be sick.

"Me and shots do not mix." Ash said as Brock took a seat next to him.

"Whose idea was it this time? Yours or Misty's?" Brock laughed.

"Mine, as usual." He moaned.

"You alright mate?"

"Yeah, just hanging."

"Come on, I know this is more than just hanging. What's bothering you?" Brock turned to face him.

"I don't even know." Ash sighed, finally looking up. "Seeing Misty again has just messed me up."

"Right." Brock nodded.

"And this thing with Gary has screwed me up the most." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I just want things to be like they used to be, is that too much to ask?"

"Considering you're both dating new people I think it might be a slight issue."

"I guess so." Ash cracked a small smile.

"But you don't want her back Ash, not really."

"What are you talking about?" He whipped his head around so that he was facing Brock.

"You only want her because she's with Gary now." Brock said, giving him a look.

"That's not true." Ash protested.

"Yes it is, you've had two years to win Misty back but you never did and now suddenly she's with someone else and you can't get enough of her. Don't you think that's a little coincidental?" Brock raised his eyebrow at Ash, a smug smirk on his lips.

"I… But… She didn't…" Ash spluttered, at a loss for words.

"You've both got a chance to be happy again, don't ruin that with this petty need to beat Gary." Brock said, rising up to his feet. "Misty's not some shiny Pokémon for you two to fight over, she's a real person."

Ash slumped down in his chair with a sigh as he watched Brock walk away and join his brothers on the other side of the room, letting his words sink in while his head still spun from last night.

Gary watched Ash in the mirror, he realised something was bothering him and he could make a pretty big guess that it involved Misty. He looked towards Brock, who by the looks of it had just given Ash a scolding, before deciding their problems didn't really affect him. He glanced back at himself in the mirror before straightening his tie, turning slightly to see his suit from every angle, even if he was going to spend the wedding in the pews he still wanted to look good.

…

Misty leant against the wall in the elevator, waiting for the doors to shut behind her. She watched as they began to close, only to stop when a hand appeared between them. The doors slid open to reveal Gary stood there.

"Hey beautiful, where've you been hiding?" He smirked, stepping into the lift.

"Dress fitting." She said, moving her head from the wall onto his arm, a much softer surface.

"How's the head?" He asked.

"Still hurting, I think I'm going to just curl into bed and not resurface until breakfast." She groaned.

"Sounds like a plan." They rode in silence for the rest of the way until they reached their floor, the silence only continuing until they had arrived at Misty's door.

"You turned me down." Misty's voice called after Gary as he went to walk to his room.

"When?" He asked, turning back.

"Last night."

"You were completely wasted, I wasn't going to take advantage of you." He shrugged, turning and walking towards his door.

"But taking advantage of drunk girls is what you do." Misty called after him. "Why not me?" She asked, slightly insulted though she was never willing to admit it.

"You're more special than that." He said before safely making it to his room.

Once inside he threw himself onto the bed and covered his eyes with his arm, Misty words buzzing around in his head like an angry beedrill. Why hadn't he spent the night with her? Part of him had really wanted too, and not even a small part, he practically wanted to with his entire being but instead he'd walked away. He couldn't understand what had made him do it, but at the time he knew it had been the right decision.

He was pulled out his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Hi." He said, opening the door revealing Misty on the other side.

"Erm, hey." She said, nervously smiling at him. "I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?"

"For last night." She shrugged. "For putting me to bed and being a gentleman about it, and for dealing with Ash."

"It's what I'm here for. But whatever you said really did a number on him."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been sulking and moody all day today." He laughed with a shake of his head. "I can guess what temper caused that."

"Oh god." Misty whined. "I can be a bitch when I'm drunk, I should probably straighten things out with him. But I just feel… Never mind."

"What is it?"

"No, it's stupid." Misty shook her head.

"Come on, tell me." He gave her an encouraging smile.

"Fine, I just feel me and Ash spend our whole lives either breaking up or making up. That's not a healthy relationship, friendship or otherwise. I don't know, maybe I'm reading too much into it. What do you think?" Misty asked, looking Gary in the eye.

For the first time in his life Gary felt his throat turn dry under the intensity of her gaze, he wanted to tell her she was right and Ash didn't deserve her but he knew that wasn't the answer she really wanted to hear.

"I think the little arguments make you and Ash who you are and you shouldn't let it bother you."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Gary." Misty smiled, before turning around and heading back to her room.

Gary retreated back into his room and slumped down on the bed, he stared at the ceiling while his thoughts began to blur, too many spinning around at one time. He barely slept at all that night, instead he just lay on his bed with his thoughts, all of which had one familiar theme.

Misty.

…

_Please review :) thanks_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hope you all enjoy it :)_

…

Misty made her way over to the breakfast buffet, stomach rumbling due to the lack of food she provided it with yesterday, only to freeze in her tracks when she saw Ash there, shovelling food onto his plate.

He turned around and caught her eye, his gaze instantly hardening. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, last time she'd checked she was angry with him not the other way around. Ready to go and confront him she felt two arms wrap around her torso, successfully explaining the looks she was now receiving from Ash.

"Morning beautiful, and how'd you sleep?" Gary whispered in her ear.

"Like a baby." She said, turning around so she was now facing him. "Yourself?"

"Great, would have been even better if I'd had someone to share my bed with." He winked down at her.

"Keep dreaming Oak." Misty laughed before detaching herself and walking over to the buffet, making sure to avoid the end that Ash was currently occupying.

"Hi." She heard a small voice next to her as she began selecting food.

"Hey." She didn't look up, instantly recognising who was standing next to her.

"About last night." The voice nervously laughed. "I was drunk and acting like an idiot and I'm sorry."

"It's okay Ash." Misty sighed. "I wasn't much better to be fair."

"Truce?" Ash asked, holding his hand out whilst trying to balance his plate on the other.

"Truce." Misty nodded, giving his hand a shake.

"So, what you got planned for today?" Ash asked, taking a slice of toast for himself and Misty.

"What do you mean?" She smiled piling bacon on his plate, slipping back into old habits. "We have that lunch today."

"Yeah, forgot about that." He shrugged.

"You're lucky you've got me around." She winked with a smirk.

"Don't I know it." He smiled genuinely at her.

She looked down to avoid his eye and grabbed an orange, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Are we actually going?" He asked, causing her to look back up.

"I don't really think that's up to me." She shrugged.

"Yeah it is. If you're not going I'm not going either." He said, her heart fluttering slightly at his comment.

"Think Brock would be annoyed if we didn't." She bit her lip. "But it would be quite dull."

"And we have the whole hotel grounds to look around." He smirked.

"And we've been to all the events to far." She felt herself caving.

"Let's skip it." He said, taking a bite of his toast.

"Alright, you've convinced me." She laughed.

"Great, meet in the lobby at half 12 so we can be gone before the lunch."

"Sounds like a plan." She nodded before turning with her food and walking away, Ash also leaving to sit with Dawn.

"Hey Gary." Misty smiled, sitting opposite him.

"What do you need?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You've either done something bad or you need my help." He said.

"How can you tell?" She asked, also raising her eyebrow.

"It's the smile." He smirked. "I'd know that smile any day."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "I need your help with something."

"And what is that?"

"To cover for me at Brock's lunch." She battled her eyelashes slightly.

"And where will you be young lady?" He asked, leaning towards her.

"Just out and about." She shrugged.

"With an Ash Ketchum by any chance?" He said, a slightly bitter edge to his voice.

"Maybe." She said, causing Gary to groan and lean back in his chair. "What's wrong now?"

"Think that's a good idea after last time?" He crossed his eyes.

"Well yeah, I won't get drunk so we won't get into an argument this time." She smiled.

"If you say so, I'll cover for you but don't think I'm on board with this." He said, getting up and walking away from the table.

"Thanks!" Misty called after him. "I think." She muttered before eating her breakfast.

…

Misty walked into the lobby and saw Ash leaning against a table, waiting for her arrival.

"Hey." She said once she was closer.

"Hi." He smiled, pulling her into a hug which she happily returned. "So listen, I just saw some guys carrying out a chocolate fountain, I suggest we go find it and help ourselves."

"This sounds like the greatest idea ever." Misty squealed with excitement.

"Still a chocolate fan I see." He laughed.

"Of course." She smiled.

She linked her arm through his and dragged him out of the hotel in search of the chocolate fountain.

They wandered around until they spotted a garden party in the distance, complete with fountain.

"I think we've found our destination." Misty detached herself from Ash and picked up her pace towards the event.

"A breeder's convention?" Ash read the sign next to the sign in table.

"We could be breeders." Misty shrugged.

"We could try but we're not on the list." Ash pointed out.

"True, we're not. But 'Dean Smith' and 'Billie Hampton' are." Misty said, picking up two nametags and placing them on herself and Ash.

"The things you'll do for chocolate." He laughed, walking into the garden party with her. Misty making a beeline for the fountain.

…

Ash watched as Misty filled herself with marshmallows and cakes, smothered with chocolate. He was currently cornered by some 'fellow' breeder who was listing all the Pokémon he'd managed to successfully breed.

"Dean!" Misty called over, not managing to catch Ash's attention. "Dean! I'm talking to you! Oi Dean!"

"I think your friend is trying to get your attention Dean." The breeder said.

"What?" Ash asked, head shooting up in confusion.

"The girl by the fountain has been calling you for five minutes now." He pointed towards Misty.

"Dean!" She gestured for him to come to her.

"Oh right, sorry." He said, walking over to Misty.

"Was beginning to think you were ignoring me Dean." Misty said, once Ash had arrived at her side.

"I was in the middle of talking to someone Billie, in case you didn't notice." He shook his head.

"Yeah, you looked like you were having an amazing time." She rolled her eyes. "Either way, you've got to try this." Misty said, dipping a marshmallow into the liquid chocolate.

She held the treat out, her eyes gesturing for him to try some, he leant towards her and clamped his lips around the marshmallow and pulled it off the stick.

"Alright, that's really good." Ash nodded with approval.

"I know, right?" Misty smiled, turning back towards the fountain.

"You sounded just like your sisters then." Ash laughed.

"No I didn't." Misty turned towards him, her eyes widening.

"I'm afraid you did." Ash said, catching a drip of chocolate falling from her stick. "You've been, like, spending way too much time with them." He mocked, licking the chocolate from his finger.

"Piss off." Misty groaned, eating her food.

"It's cute." He shrugged.

"Who's sounding like them now?" She stuck her tongue out.

"Billie, some champagne?" A waiter asked, Ash had seen her chatting to him earlier.

"Go on then. Dean would you care for some?" She asked, taking two glasses.

"Don't mind if I do." Ash reached out for the glass and took a sip, while throwing the waiter a territorial look who soon backed away.

"I'm beginning to think I should become a breeder, I could get used to this kind of treatment." Misty said, grabbing a h'orderve from a plate being carried past her face.

"Could do without the conversations though, slightly boring." Ash shrugged, taking a sip of his champagne.

"I could handle it." Misty said, taking a gulp of her drink.

A commotion could be heard on the other side of the garden, glancing over Ash and Misty noticed a couple complaining, while flicking through the name tags.

"Can I take your names?" A waiter asked, walking over to them.

"Dean Smith and Billie Hampton." The man said, causing Ash and Misty's eyes to widen.

"Looks like the real Dean and Billie have showed up." Ash said, avoiding eye contact with them.

Other members of the convention looked towards Ash and Misty, a few of the waiters beginning to make their way over.

"Okay, let's go." Misty said, nudging Ash slightly. "Go."

Turning around, they took their leave nipping through a gap in some trees. Once out of sight they began running, discarding their nametags and drinks as they went.

"That could have gone better." Misty laughed, finally coming to a stop.

"It would have been fine if they hadn't arrived." Ash said, stopping too.

"Well we got some free food and drink, so it's not been a wasted afternoon." Misty shrugged.

"No, you got free food and drink, I spent all afternoon talking to Derek about good breeding." Ash moaned.

"I think someone had a little man crush on you." Misty said in a sing-song voice.

"Lucky me, but I need some food, I've only had a marshmallow since breakfast." Ash crossed his arms.

"Let's head back, they might not have finished the lunch yet." Misty nodded her head towards the hotel.

"That started over two hours ago."

"So? We'll just be a little fashionably late." Misty shrugged. "Come on."

With a smile, Misty took hold of Ash's hand and dragged him towards his the hotel steps.

"You know what Billie?" Ash asked, pulling her to a stop. "I had a really good time with you today."

"Yeah, me too Dean." She smiled, before she knew it Ash was pulling her closer to him until his lips were against hers, only for a moment before he took a step back.

"Sorry about that." He looked down at his feet. "Old habits die hard I guess." He laughed slightly, trying to play it off as a joke.

"Yeah, definitely." Misty nodded, using all her energy to keep her rotted to the spot rather than pull him back to her and forget everything else.

"We better go find Gary and Dawn." Ash said, still not looking up and walking towards the hotel.

Taking a deep breath Misty followed after Ash, making sure to stay a few paces behind him.

…

"Where the hell have you been?" Dawn shouted, powering across the lobby towards Ash and Misty who had just walked in.

"Just in the hotel." Ash said, sheepishly.

"Really?" Dawn crossed her arms. "Want to tell me why you didn't show today?"

"I was… Well you see…" Ash stuttered.

"It was my fault." Misty said, stepping in.

"And why is that?" Dawn sighed.

"I wasn't feeling the lunch so I dragged Ash to this convention thing for free food. Sorry."

"That's fine, would have been nice if someone had told me but I guess it's too late for that now." Dawn said, a fake smile on her face.

"Right." Misty said uncomfortably. "Ash said he was hungry so why don't you guys go get some food and I'll just head to the bar."

"See you later Misty." Dawn said, her look turning hard when she looked back at Ash.

Misty bit her lip and walked away, realising she may have made things a hundred times worse for Ash.

"Seriously?" Dawn asked once Misty had left them.

"What?" He asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

"You really disappeared just to spend time with your ex?" Dawn shouted.

"It wasn't like that we…" Ash started.

"Do you ever stop to think how all this makes me feel?" Dawn ran her fingers through her hair.

"Dawn you're blowing this way out of proportion." Ash laughed slightly, only angering Dawn further.

She gave him a dirty look before turning away from him.

"I mean, she may be my ex but she's still my friend and that's all it is, I promise." Ash said, reaching out and grabbing her wrist.

"Just tell me one thing." Dawn glanced over her shoulder, tears evident in her eyes. "Do you still love her?"

"What? Dawn I…"

"Just answer the god damn question!" She shouted, pulling her arm away from his grip.

"Of course not, I only love you." He said.

"Somehow I don't believe you." She shot him a look and walked away before he had a chance to grab her again.

…

Gary walked out the lift only to be almost knocked over by Dawn, head down to hide her tears.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Peachy." She said, selecting her level and holding the button down until the doors shut.

"Dawn, wait!" Ash shouted, running up to the lift just as the doors closed.

"What have you done this time?" Gary asked, laughing at Ash's current situation.

"Spent the day with your girlfriend." Ash said, giving him a look before walking towards the stairs.

Gary shook his head, brushing off Ash's comment, pretending it didn't bother him at all. He walked towards the bar, needing a drink to settle himself, when he noticed a certain red head sat at the table ordering a drink. Looking up she caught Gary's eye, finishing her order she beckoned him over.

"I've ordered you one too." Misty smiled as he sat down opposite her.

"Aren't you just a good little girlfriend?" He smirked.

"It's what I do." She raised her eyebrows as the bar tender returned, placing two drinks in front of them.

"So enjoy your day out today?" Gary asked, picking up his drink.

"Yeah, it was… interesting." Misty said with a smirk.

"What happened?" Gary raised his eyebrow, not overly certain he wanted to hear the answer.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Well you seem to have caused some problems with Ash and Dawn." He said, crossing his arms.

"I didn't do anything, we just spent the day together as friends. Honest." She said, unsure why she felt the need to lie to him, she really didn't want him to find out about the kiss.

"If you say so." Gary sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing Waterflower, I really do." He shook his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She crossed her arms.

"I just think you need to watch yourself, maybe don't keep running off with Ashy-boy every chance you get." Gary said finishing his drink and getting up.

"Why is this such a problem to you?" Misty followed after Gary, her drink long forgotten.

"It's not, do whatever you want I don't give a shit." He shrugged, an edge to his voice.

"Are you jealous?" Misty asked, butterflies forming in her stomach over the thought of it.

"And why would I be jealous?" Gary tried to brush off her comments.

"You tell me." She smirked, not used to having this power over Gary.

"That ego of yours is certainly growing." He laughed, hoping a change in topic would take the focus off him.

"Like you're one to talk." She scoffed slightly.

"We make quite the pair, don't we Red?" He asked.

"We sure do." She smiled.

He offered her a quick smile back before turning away and walking out the bar. Misty went back to her drink, impressed by the affect she had on Gary and concerned by how much she enjoyed it.

…

_Please review :) thanks_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry, my last chapter was very Pokeshippy, I'm hoping this one is more Egoshippy_

_Hope you enjoy :)_

…

"Oh yeah, that's the spot." Misty moaned as a young, blonde man's fingers worked their magic on her back.

"Why don't we do this every day?" Dawn asked, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Believe me if I had the money I would." May added.

"God, I love you Suzy." Misty managed to whisper out as her stresses were being massaged away.

"I needed this just as much as you." Suzy laughed. "Planning a wedding can be very stressful."

"Don't remind me." May groaned. "How I got through it I'll never know."

"I'd take planning a wedding over my life any day." Misty said, her voice holding a sad tone.

"Ditto." Dawn sighed. "Why do guys have to make your lives so difficult?"

"I swear it's a boyfriend's mission in life to make your life hell." Misty laughed, guilt eating into her as she realised she was the cause of Dawn's problems.

"Well you brought on your problems all yourself Misty." Suzy said, giving her a quick glance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She bit her lip, worried she was close to getting found out.

"Dating someone like Gary Oak? You knew that would be a constant uphill battle so I have no sympathy for you." Suzy laughed.

"Someone has to tame the beast." Misty said, laughing too.

"And you're just the girl to do it." Dawn nodded with approval.

"I disagree." May spoke up.

"Don't think I can control the boy?" Misty asked, turning her head so she was now facing May.

"No, not that. If anyone's going to whip that boy into shape it's going to be a stubborn, scrappy thing like you."

"Cheers." Misty rolled her eyes.

"I was talking about guys making your lives difficult, I don't have this issue with Drew." May said, a slight smug smile resting on her lips.

"That's different, Drew is your husband." Dawn's voice travelled across the room.

"Brock's fine." Suzy sighed as the masseur worked her lower back.

"He's a fiancé." Dawn stated.

"Face it ladies, until there is a ring involved our men are just difficult." Misty said, dropping her head back down to her cushioned head rest.

"The gospel according to Misty." May laughed, along with Suzy.

The girls fell into silence, all enjoying the moment and making the most out of their massages.

…

Misty sat soaking nails, her head slightly tilted back, her eyes close. All of the knots had been released in her back and she was finally feeling relaxed.

"Hey Mist." Dawn said, taking a seat next to her.

"Oh, hey Dawn." Misty fake smiled back, her calming moment coming to an end.

She glanced around the spa, hoping to find May or Suzy but they had both gone for facials leaving Misty to herself.

"What can I do for you?" She bit her lip slightly, not wanting to be alone with Dawn.

"I need to ask you something important." She said, glancing over at the other girl, her face serious.

"Sure, you know you can ask me anything." She was trapped, her fingers needed to soak for another five minutes so she wouldn't be going anywhere.

"What happened yesterday, between you and Ash?" She asked, her eyes wide with nerves dreading the answer.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked, trying to sound casual but images of Ash kissing her flickered through her mind.

"Ash won't tell me anything." She sighed, her tears welling slightly. "He just said you went out for lunch and I need to stop questioning him all the time. But I need to know."

"Honestly Dawn, it's nothing bad." She said, trying her best to offer her a reassuring smile.

"I still want to know."

"We crashed a breeder's convention." Misty said with a slight laugh.

"That's it?" Dawn asked, relief flooding through her.

"That's it." Misty nodded. "We got found out and had to go into hiding for a little bit but that was literally our whole day."

"Oh right, sorry Misty."

"There's nothing to apologise for." She said, offering a smile.

"There is, you guys are best friends and I need to accept that you're bound to spend time together." Dawn sighed.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Misty muttered.

"I don't, honestly it's fine." She smiled, before rising to her feet. "I think I'm going to get a massage."

"You've already had one." Misty laughed.

"I know, but it's all been paid for so I'm making the most of it." Dawn turned on her heel and left Misty to herself again. She turned back to her nails and let her mind wander as they continued to soak.

Her attention was suddenly pulled from her day dreams with the sound of her ringtone echoing off the walls, with a roll of her eyes she pulled her hands out of the soak and reached for her phone, her intention to ignore the phone call. However, upon noticing the caller I.D. she felt her heart flutter and couldn't stop herself from answering.

"Gary Oak." She smirked. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You ignoring me princess?" He asked.

"As I'm talking to you right now I think it's safe to say the answer is no." She laughed.

"I stopped by your room earlier and you wouldn't let me in."

"Checking up on me?" She asked, Gary laughed down the phone causing a small smile to appear on her lips.

"I'm bored, come down to my room and entertain me." He said, Misty could practically here the smirk in his voice.

"Well nothing would excite me more, but sadly I'm out with the girls."

"So? Ditch them." He stated. "You know you want to."

"Suzy paid a lot of money for this spa day, I am not wasting it to spend the day in your hotel room." She felt a fire inside her at the thought of her suggestion, she shook her head to try and rid her mind of the idea.

"What you wearing?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" She was slightly confused by the sudden change in conversation.

"Just humour me Red, what you wearing right now?"

"Fine." She sighed. "If you must know I'm wearing a towel dress. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic." He laughed.

"What about you?" She asked, standing up and walking away from her table, nails long forgotten.

"What about me?" He questioned.

"What are you wearing?" His infectious laugh rung out in her ears. "Come on, this is a two way street. Answer the question Oak."

"I'm wearing nothing." He whispered down the phone.

"At all?" Misty managed to stutter out, a blush rising to her cheeks. She was thankful this was a phone conversation so he couldn't see the affect he had on her.

"Yeah, just got out the shower and needed to dry off." He said, she could hear the faint sounds of bed springs squeaking, she closed her eyes to clear her mind of images of Gary lounging on his bed, naked.

"And what? Towels are too mainstream now?" She joked, hoping to cover her blunder.

"I just know I couldn't pull it off as well as you."

"It's true I look hot as hell right now." Misty rolled her eyes, nothing could be further from the truth.

"I'm going to need photographic proof." Gary said, no hint of a joke in his tone.

"Never going to happen sweetheart."

"You're breaking my heart Red."

"I'm sure you'll survive." Misty said, shaking her head. "Anyway, I'm going to have to love you and leave you as the steam room is calling my name."

"A steam room? Man, now I wish I'd come with you." He said, letting out a long breath.

"I wouldn't have let you." She warned.

"Don't forget that photo." Gary managed to slip in before she hung up.

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes and ended the conversation.

A slight smile on her face from her talk with Gary she began walking towards the lockers to safely deposit her phone before entering the steam room. On her way she caught sight of herself in a mirror, her blue towel dress falling towards the top end of her thigh, her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun, a few tresses falling lose.

She didn't know what possessed her to do it but she found herself switching to the camera option on the phone, glancing around the locker room to ensure she was alone. Leaning forward slightly she blew a kiss towards the mirror, capturing the moment on her phone. She quickly turned from the mirror and made her way over to her locker, all the while staring down at her phone, analysing the picture.

Once she arrived at her locker she still debated whether to send the picture or not, eventually deciding that she would, but it was only a joke between them nothing more. Biting her lip she sent the picture, along with a caption "enjoy Oak". She then put her phone in the locker and walked away, deciding it was too late to regret sending it now.

…

Misty yawned as she leant her head back on the tile wall behind her, letting the steam take over her body. But once again her relaxation was short lived as soon May was bustling her way through the steam room to her side.

"Here's where you're hiding, I've been looking everywhere for you." May sighed, sitting down next to her.

"Well here I am." Misty managed to get out, eyes still closed.

"So, I was talking to Suzy and she's come up with this brilliant idea for tonight." She said, excitedly jumping in her seat.

"And what is it?" Misty asked, peaking at May through one eye.

"A Mr and Mrs competition." May exclaimed, shaking Misty's arm.

"What the hell is that?" She asked, sitting up fully to face the other girl.

"Basically you have to answer questions about your other half and the person who gets the most right wins." May smiled.

"Sounds fun." Misty said, moving back into her relaxing position. "I don't get why you're telling me about it though."

"Because you're going, obviously." May shook her head.

"Why would I be going? I don't have a Mr."

"But you have a Mr Gary Oak." May said, smirking. "And that's close enough."

"True, but it will be pretty embarrassing when Gary and I fail spectacularly in front of everyone." Misty groaned.

"Who said you're going to fail? I bet you guys do really well, you're more in sync than you think."

"Sure we are." Misty rolled her eyes and rose up to her feet.

"So you'll come tonight?" May asked after her retreating form.

"I'll think about it." Misty called back before she had left the steam room.

Once out Misty made her way over to her locker and retrieved her phone, while in the steam room she had received a text from Gary. He'd sent a picture of himself reflected in a mirror, much like hers, only he was wearing nothing at all. But, there was a strategically placed chair to prevent anything below the waist from being displayed. Misty felt herself pout slightly in disappointment.

"Sexy bastard." Misty jumped slightly at the sound, unaware that May had followed her out of the steam room and was currently reading her messages over her shoulder.

"Jesus May! You almost gave me a heart attack." She said, purposely ignoring May's comment.

"Sorry." May shrugged slightly. "What's with the picture?"

"Nothing." Misty said, looking down to avoid embarrassment.

"So you often receive naked pictures from Gary?" May asked, her motherly tone setting in.

"He's not naked, you can't even see anything." She said, the frustration clear in her voice. "Besides, I sent him one first." Misty winced as she said that, why had she just admitted that to May?

"Did you now?" May asked, crossing her arms. "And were you as scantily clad as Gary was?"

"No, I was fully dressed." Misty rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I can deal with that."

"Glad to hear it." Misty said, closing her locker and walking away to change.

"Mist, if you and Gary were hooking up you'd tell me right?" May called after her.

"You know I would!" She turned back to May. "If anything ever happens, believe me, you'll be the first to know."

May just smiled at Misty before walking over to her own locker, with one last glance at the picture on her phone Misty went to go change.

…

"Open the door Waterflower." Gary's voice drifted in Misty's room, followed by three sharp knocks.

"What a pleasant surprise." She said, opening the door.

"You ready to go?" He asked, walking into her room.

"Go where?" She replied, closing the door behind him.

"Some couples quiz May was telling me about." He shrugged, flicking through her belongings.

"You mean Mr and Mrs? Are we actually going to that?" She carefully eyed his hands making sure she knew exactly what he'd be seeing.

"I don't see why not."

"Because we'll lose." She said, pulling his hands away before they started going through her drawers, she could do without Gary seeing all her underwear.

"So what if we're going to lose? It will still be fun to give it a go." He said, glancing down at his hands which she had still yet to release.

"Okay fine." She sighed, dropping his hands. "We'll go to this stupid quiz tonight, but don't complain to me when we make idiots of ourselves because we don't know anything about each other." She turned and walked to the other side of the room.

"It's been three months, how much are we expected to know about each other?" He laughed.

"You'd be surprised." She muttered, reaching down and shoving some shoes on her feet.

"Well we're learning something new about each other every day." He said, walking over to her and standing behind her back. "For example, I now know you're not adverse to sending pictures."

"Don't expect that to become a regular thing." She said, standing up straight and hitting her back into his chest.

"Shame." He smirked, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Why exactly did you return the favour?" She asked, feeling herself relax into his arms.

"I was told this was a two way street, everything I get you get too." He said, giving her a squeeze.

"I guess that's fair." She whispered.

"Just so you know I did enjoy that picture." He gently reached up so he had a hold of her chin, moving her head up to look at him. "Very much."

"As much as I hate to admit it I enjoyed your picture too." She said, causing Gary to smirk.

His gaze flicked down to her lips, slightly parted as she looked up at him through her thick lashes. He lightly licked his lips and began leaning towards her lips. Their lips almost touching, she could feel his breath against her cheeks, blowing a few stray hairs on her face.

"MISTY!" A voice shouted, bashing her door.

The pair jumped apart like two teenagers getting caught by their parents, a blush on both their cheeks. Misty tilted her head to one side, in her whole life she'd never seen Gary blush before.

"I'm waiting!" The voice shouted again.

Misty walked away from Gary and towards the door, opening it and allowing May to waltz into the hotel room.

"What took you so long? I was…" May trailed off when she noticed how flushed Misty was and Gary stood in the corner scratching the back of his head. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, course you're not." Misty said, refusing to meet Gary's eye.

"Okay." She said slowly, glancing between the two embarrassed adults.

"Should we get going?" Gary asked, changing the subject.

"Sure, that's why I came to get you anyway." May said, walking about the room Gary and Misty awkwardly following behind her.

"Hey, Gar." Misty said, taking hold of his hand.

"Yeah?" He asked, as she pulled him back to her side.

"Next time you send me a picture make sure your monster isn't hiding away." She smirked, releasing his hand and quickening her pace to catch up with May.

Gary managed to swallow before following after the girls, a slight smirk gracing his lips as he thought about Misty's proposal.

…

Misty sat staring at her drink as she swilled it around in her glass, heat rising to her cheeks every time she thought back to her moment with Gary in her room, and her bold comment in the hallway.

"Misty." Gary's voice brought her back to reality.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking up into his eyes.

"It's our turn." He stood up and held his hand out, with a small smile she took his hand and allowed him to drag her towards the two chairs at the front of the room.

Misty was really beginning to regret agreeing to this, she should have paid more attention to the questions the other couples had been asked so they could confer answers, although at the beginning Brock had said everyone would have different questions.

"Okay, you ready guys?" Brock asked, he and Suzy being the question masters.

"As we'll ever be." Misty groaned. Gary offered her a small smile and squeezed her hand before dropping it and turning towards Brock and Suzy.

"Okay, let's start easy. When did you get together?" Suzy asked.

Gary glanced over at Misty to see she was already writing an answer down on her board. Had the decided an anniversary date and he'd forgotten? He tried to work it out for himself. It was May now and they'd supposedly got together three months ago making it February. With a slight shake of his head he wrote down a date, he knew the exact date she would have put.

"Okay, let's see your answers." In unison Gary and Misty turned their boards around for Suzy to read. "February 14th, very romantic." She smiled.

Misty raised an eyebrow at Gary who just smirked in response, he knew her better than she thought.

"Next question, Gary's worst trait?" Brock asked.

"If you can find one." Gary said, flicking his hair slightly.

"I'm sure I can think of one." Misty rolled her eyes.

Together they wrote down their answers and turned their boards to reveal the word 'ego'.

"That's a surprise." Brock joked. "Now, Misty's worst trait?"

"She doesn't have any, the girls perfect." Gary winked.

"Good answer." Misty said with a nod of approval.

"That's the answer of a man who's scared of his girlfriend." Brock laughed.

"Excuse me? Are you implying I have a bad trait?" Misty asked, leaning forward so she could stare Brock in the eye.

"We all know what should be written down there."

"Alright, fine." Misty moaned, writing on her board and turning it around to reveal the word 'temper'. With a smile Gary turned round his board to reveal the same answer.

"Well done Misty." Suzy smiled. "Next questions Misty's favourite song?"

Gary laughed slightly, he knew her favourite song. Anytime this song came on she couldn't resist dancing along.

"Answers guys. Tricky by Run DMC." She said reading the boards. "You guys are doing well. Gary's favourite song?"

Misty felt her mind go blank but she definitely knew this, they'd been at his 21st birthday party and they were both completely drunk. Then suddenly this song came on and he insisted it was his favourite song and dragged her to dance with him, if only she could remember what they were dancing to.

"Come on Misty." Suzy encouraged.

It was such an annoying song, how could she not remember it? Suddenly a light went off in her head, and with a smile she wrote down her answer, hoping that after five years his favourite song hadn't changed.

"Milkshake by Kelis?" Brock laughed as he read their boards. "Really Gary?"

"Really." He nodded.

"Okay, I'm not going to judge. Who wears the trousers in the relationship?"

Without even thinking both Misty and Gary wrote on their boards.

"Well this will be interesting. Let's reveal them one at a time. Misty?" Brock asked and she turned her board to reveal 'me'. "Don't think I expected any less. Gary?" Gary turned his board around and in the middle 'Misty' was written.

"Least the boys knows his place." Suzy laughed. "Next question, if applicable." She raised her eyebrow at Misty. "Nickname for his penis." Misty blushed at the question, as of today she did have a nickname for him. "Look at that face, there's a nickname. Let's hear it."

"Fine." Misty grumbled, writing on her board and turning it around, along with Gary.

"Monster?" A voice scoffed from the crowd.

"You bet your ass Ashy-boy." He smirked, while Misty just looked down in embarrassment, she knew May would have something to say about that later.

"Alright, last question for you two. Favourite sexual position."

Misty glanced over at Gary, who was writing down his answer with a smirk on his face, what the hell was he writing?

Back when she was with Ash he'd always tried to give her tips and one position would always come up, maybe that was his favourite position.

"If you get this right you'll get a full house." Brock said as they turned their boards around. "Reverse cowgirl, interesting." He shook his head, Misty was always like a little sister to him and these past few questions had made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"You guys are finished, next up are Dawn and Ash." Suzy said as Gary and Misty climbed off the chairs to make room for the next couple.

…

Misty cringed slightly as she watched Dawn and Ash stumble through their last questions, getting quite a few wrong answers.

"Monster?" May asked, sitting down next to Misty.

"Apparently so." Misty nodded.

"Seriously Misty, nothing is going on between you two?" She raised her eyebrow at her friend.

"Seriously."

"I don't believe you. You guys seem too perfect together for this to all be an act." May said, looking over to Gary who was discretely watching Misty as he talked to Drew.

"Trust me, after this wedding things will go back to the way they are and I will only see Gary every few months, if that." Misty said, biting down on her lip, she didn't want things to go back to that way, after this week she didn't think she could stand not seeing him regularly.

"Again, I don't believe you. You wouldn't let that happen, and even if you plan to be stubborn about it just to prove me wrong, he won't let you get away." May said with a knowing look.

"Alright, we have our winners." Brock called out, getting everyone's attention. "Third place is Flint and Lola." He shot a smile in the direction of his parents.

"30 years of marriage and all we get is third place?" Flint called out.

"Shut up, you idiot." Lola said, smiling up at her husband.

"In second place is May and Drew." Suzy said.

"Well done." Misty said, giving May a small smile.

"And our winners are Gary and Misty." Brock announced.

"What?" Misty asked in shock, turning her attention towards Brock.

"Congrats guys. Go give your girl a kiss Gary." Suzy encouraged, clapping her hands slightly.

"If you insist." Gary laughed, making his way through the crowd towards Misty.

As he got closer she felt herself standing up and walking towards him as well.

"It's for the bride." Gary whispered as the met in the middle.

"Well, we wouldn't want to disappoint her." Misty whispered back.

She rose up onto her tip toes so she could reach him easier, he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her off the ground. Taking hold of his face she pulled his head down so that their lips were touching, it didn't matter that everyone was watching them Misty still got caught up in the moment. She parted her lips slightly and allowed Gary entrance to her mouth, a slight moan rumbled in her throat as their tongues danced.

"Okay, that's enough." Brock's voice called out. Misty pulled back but Gary refused to put her down. "Save that for the bedroom." He laughed.

"We did good today Red." Gary whispered, giving her a wink.

"Yeah we did." She smiled.

He placed her back on the ground and reluctantly Misty took a step back from him. She sat down again and watched as he made his way back to the Drew to finish their conversation.

"Nothing? Really?" May asked, raising her eyebrow at her.

"Really." Misty tried to nod with assurance, but if the beating of heart after that kiss was anything to go by her statement was most definitely a lie.

…

_Wow, that chapter ended up being a lot longer than I anticipated!_

_Please review :) thanks_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hope you all like it :)_

…

"Any ideas?" Dawn asked, tapping a notepad with her pencil, chewing slightly on her lip.

"What is there to think about?" May asked. "Drinks and naked men. Sorted."

"Good plan." Misty nodded in approval.

"This is Suzy's big send off into married life!" Dawn exclaimed. "We need something more than drinks and naked men."

"That's all I had." May shrugged.

"Well Suzy is a little different from you, I think she'd want a classy dinner at least." Dawn said, writing her idea on the pad.

"Are you implying I'm not classy?" May fake gasped, clutching her heart.

"Of course not! You're one of the classiest women I know." She winked, finishing her scribble.

"And don't you forget it." May nodded.

"Here's what I suggest we do. Go out for dinner, have a few drinks, come back to the hotel and get the champagne flowing…" Misty started but May soon cut her off.

"You know what champagne does to you." May warned, flashbacks of her wedding flashed through her mind.

"I'm celebrating it's allowed, now let me finish my plan." May just nodded, allowing Misty to continue. "So we come back here for champagne and suddenly the police burst in and get naked for us."

"Why would the police get naked for us?" Dawn asked in confusion.

"Because they're not really police, they're strippers." May explained slowly.

"Right, okay." Dawn nodded. "Where we going for dinner?"

"That cute Italian down the road?" Misty suggest. "Suzy's always talking about it."

"I do love me an Italian." May said, licking her lips slightly.

"We're talking about food May, remember that." Dawn said, smirking at the girl.

"Food's good there too." She shrugged.

"So we're sorted?" Misty asked, going to stand up.

"No we're not done!" Dawn cried out. "We haven't thought about a theme."

"A theme?" May and Misty asked in unison.

"Yes! What are we going to wear? Dress up and such." Dawn nibbled on the end of her pencil, trying to think of a theme for the evening while Misty and May shared a concerned look. "I've got it! We can all dress up as Pokémon!"

"We can't tell people on the day of the hen night that we're dressing up as Pokémon, nobody has those sort of costumes lying around." Misty rolled her eyes. "We need something that people would have bought with them."

All three girls fell into silence, thinking about the clothes they had brought with them and how they could make them into a theme for tonight.

"Corsets?" May spoke up after a few minutes.

"Why have you brought a corset with you?" Misty asked, shooting her a look.

"Drew appreciates a good corset." May said casually, sticking her tongue out at Misty.

"Well I'm sorry to say I didn't bring a corset with me." Dawn muttered.

Misty almost made a comment about how Ash was partial to girls in corsets himself but she bit her lip before she did, she could do with avoiding topics that would make things awkward with Dawn. Having only just created common ground with the other girl she would really prefer to keep it that way.

"I don't think this theme thing is doable." Misty settled for saying instead.

"Well we need something besides badges." Dawn pouted.

"Badges?" May and Misty asked, once again in unison.

"You two spend way too much time together." Dawn said, reaching into her bag to produce a packet. "These are the badges I'm talking about."

"When did you get these?" May asked, picking them up.

"I planned ahead. Miss Dizzy is me of course, Miss Saucy is you May and Miss Naughty is Misty. The others can fight it out over what's left."

"And what about Suzy?" Misty snatched the packet out of May's hand to read the rest of the names.

"Well she'll have the bride-to-be badge, sash and tiara." Dawn stated, producing more items from her bag.

"Seriously Dawn, we don't need dress-up if we have these." Misty said, picking up the tiara and placing it on her head.

"Cute." May nodded in approval, Misty blowing her a quick kiss.

"But it needs to be more!" Dawn whined.

"I think Suzy will like it." May shrugged. "Just make sure you plan ahead for your hen night so we can dress up as Pokémon or something."

"Believe me I will." She said.

"So, we done here?" Misty asked.

"We're done." Dawn nodded.

Handing back the badges and tiara Misty stood up and walked away.

"She's in a rush today." Dawn said, placing everything back in her bag.

"I think she wants to see Gary." May smirked. "It's been almost twelve hours, poor girl must be having withdrawal symptoms."

…

"Right." Ash said, sitting down at a table. "We need to sort out Brock's stag tonight."

"Pub then strip club." Gary said, barely caring.

"Boom! Sorted." Drew said, slamming his hand down on the table.

"Great." Ash smiled, standing back up. "See you all later."

"That was easy enough." Drew said, standing up too.

"Hey Drew, can I ask you something?" Gary asked, as others left the table leaving him alone with the Drew.

"Sure, what's up?" He sat back down in his seat, leaning forward slightly as he listened.

"When you first got together with May how did you know it was something?" Gary rubbed the back of his neck, feeling slightly awkward.

"Something?" Drew questioned.

"Yeah, rather than just thinking she was hot and fuckable, how did you know it was something more?"

"Why?" Drew asked, a knowing smirk on his face.

"No reason, forget I said anything." Gary said, pushing himself away from the table. It was embarrassing enough he was even having this conversation he didn't need Drew making it worse.

"Wait up Gary!" Drew called, walking after him as he headed to the lifts.

"What?" He asked, impatiently pressing his button.

"The fact that you're asking that question means it something." Drew said.

"What? This was hypothetical." Gary turned to his side but saw that Drew had already walked away.

Gary stepped into the lift as it arrived and ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh, he hated feeling like this, not even fully sure what this feeling was. He hated how his throat tightened whenever he saw her, how his heart would skip a beat at the sight of her, how his palms would get sweaty when she got too close. But most of all he hated how much he loved these new sensations.

Stepping out the lift he decided he'd have a nap before heading out tonight, it was the only successful way he'd found to fight the urge to go find her. She was like a drug that he'd been introduced to over the past couple of days and very quickly had become addicted. But his plans were soon ruined when he noticed her stood outside his door.

"Misty?" He asked, as he neared his room.

She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, her hand quickly flying to her chest, she turned to him with a slightly flushed complexion, embarrassed to be found outside his door.

"Hey Gary." She smiled slightly.

"Any reason you're staring at my door as if it holds the secrets to the meaning of life?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I was just wondering if you were in or not." She shrugged.

"An easier way of doing that would be to knock. But as I'm here now, why were you looking for me?"

"I was bored, thought I'd come bug you." She smiled up at him, Gary silently cursed as his breath hitched.

"Well I can think of plenty of exciting things we can do, alone, in my hotel room." He winked, leaning around her to open his door.

"Don't even try anything Oak." She laughed, walking into the now open room and sitting herself down on his bed.

He lurked awkwardly by the door, worried he wouldn't be able to control himself in such close quarters with Misty on his bed.

"Sit." She patted the space next to her, Gary reluctantly walked over and sat next to her, making sure to leave at least a foot between them.

"You're getting my hopes up Red." He joked, trying to ease the tension but judging by her face she didn't feel any.

"Let's play twenty questions." Misty suggested, turning to face him, her legs now crossed in front of her.

"What? Are we thirteen year olds at a sleepover?" He laughed, turning to face her too.

"Come on, we're meant to be dating but we barely know anything about each other." She moaned, a slight pout on her face causing Gary to smile.

"And twenty questions is the way to learn everything?" He asked, Misty nodding at him. "Alright fine, you go first."

"Okay." She nibbled on her lip as she thought of a question, this simple act really testing Gary's self-control. "Who was your first kiss?"

"My first kiss?" Gary laughed. "Well, her name was Alex, I met her in Viridian City. She was so impressed that I won my first gym battle I was rewarded with a kiss. What about you?"

"Rudy." Misty said with disgust, repressing a shiver.

"Rudy? I always thought Ashy-boy would have got in their first." He'd come to terms with the fact that Misty had been intimate with Ash but the thought that there were other men too didn't settle well with him.

"Nothing happened with Ash until I was at least eighteen, did you really think nobody touched me in the years leading up to that?" She crossed her arms slightly, a little insulted.

"I guess not, a gorgeous girl like you must have been fighting them off." He winked, causing a blush to rise to Misty's cheeks. "So Ash wasn't your first time either?"

"Uh uh." Misty shook her head. "That wasn't part of the question."

"Okay, my question. Who was your first?" Misty rolled her eyes at his question.

"You really do have a one track mind Oak. But yes Ash was my first time, there were boys before him but nobody I loved and I wanted my first time to be with someone special. You?"

"I haven't yet." He said, trying to stop himself from grinning.

"Are you shitting me? How are you still a virgin?" Her eyes widened and that was all it took to crack.

"I can't believe you bought that." Gary laughed.

"You twat." Misty said, leaning forward to slap his chest.

"I'm sorry." He placed his hand on top of hers. "Sorry. My first time was with one of my cheerleaders, Michaela was her name I think. I was fourteen and decided it was time to become a man and that seemed like the best way to go about it."

"Romantic." Misty rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Red, that's just who I am." He shrugged. "So, if Ash was your first was he also your only?"

"I don't really think you understand the concept of taking turns to ask questions." She gave him a look but he didn't back down.

"It's natural progression, I'm curious." Since they'd split up he'd not heard of Misty having another boyfriend but that didn't really mean anything, who knows how many men she had waiting for her back in Cerulean.

"Me and Ash split up two years ago, and while I probably don't come up to your standards of promiscuity I haven't exactly been a nun. Now, my question." Misty said, quickly changing the subject. "Have you ever been in love?"

"I don't know, maybe." His gaze dropped down to the bed sheets, suddenly seeming very interesting. "I certainly thought I was."

"When?" Misty nudged him, her smile wide at the romantic side of Gary.

"When I was seventeen, her name was Leaf and I really thought she was the one."

"Then what happened?" Misty asked, her voice so caring that Gary felt confident enough to look up, knowing he wouldn't be judged.

"She didn't love me, she was just looking for her fifteen minutes of fame on the back of the Oak name. Turns out she was seeing someone else, whom she actually did love." He said, trying to smile as if it didn't still hurt him.

"She was a bitch, she didn't deserve you." Misty offered him a reassuring smile back.

"I'm over it, in fact I'm used to it now. I play up to it, use the Oak name to my advantage. You'd be surprised at how easily it works."

"Where's the fun in that?" She asked, leaning forward so that her lips were mere inches away from his. "I much prefer the chase." She whispered.

Allowing himself a moment of weakness he felt his eyes begin to close.

"Gary?" Her breath lightly brushing his face.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Your question."

His eyes flew open to see her sat back in her original place, a smirk on her lips, almost as if s few seconds ago hadn't even occurred.

"Okay, what do I want to know?" He paused briefly as he thought. "Tell me something about you that not many people know."

"Hmm, I don't know, I'm quite an open book. Only one thing is coming to mind, I can pole dance."

"Pole dance?" Gary's eyes widened, she managed to become more appealing with every passing second.

"Yeah, I took a few lessons as a way of keeping fit and I really enjoyed it. Kept it up for a few years and now I'm amazing." She raised her eyebrow.

"Am I ever going to get to see some of your moves?"

"Maybe if you're a good boy. What about you?" She leant her head to one side.

"Me? I don't pole dance." Gary laughed.

"Shame, but I meant tell me something that nobody knows." As she asked he let his eyes close, taking a deep breath before he told her, before he admitted to something that he'd never let anyone know before.

"I tried to kill myself." He said, eyes opening again.

"What? Is this another one of your jokes?" She asked, her eyes almost begging him to laugh, begging him to tell her he was winding her up, begging to see that smile on his face again.

"Completely true." He nodded.

"Why?"

"It was right after Leaf, she was sort of a wakeup call to me. For the rest of my life I would always be Gary Oak grandson of Professor Oak, nothing more, nothing less. Nobody would be interested in the real me, only the me they read about and that killed me. I couldn't live the next sixty or so years surrounded by fake friends, people pretending they cared, the only way to avoid that was to just give up." He admitted to her, thankful to finally get it off his chest, usually he hated to seem vulnerable but somehow with Misty he didn't care so much.

"What made you change your mind?" She asked, he was tempted to joke about how she was breaking the rules of twenty question but he knew it wasn't the time. For once in his life someone genuinely cared about him and he wasn't about to mess that up.

"My sister came to visit, I decided I could put off my plans for one night while she was there." He laughed feebly, trying to cover the cracks in his voice. "Then she told me about Amy, my niece, at that point she was just a little bump in my sister's stomach not the strong kid who can knock me to the ground with her hugs that she is now. Looking at the ultrasound I realised that I may not find that perfect person who loves me as I am but I'd always have my imperfect family who love me unconditionally and in the end that's all I need. That, and I knew people would miss me." He said, shooting a wink in Misty's direction.

"It's true, I'd be heartbroken without you." Misty laughed slightly, her mind still reeling from Gary's confession.

The pair sat in silence after this, neither one able to say anything else until Misty's ringtone blasted out in the room.

"It's May." She said, answering the call. "Hey… Right now? I'm a little busy… Yes I'm with Gary… Okay." Misty pulled her phone from her ear. "She wants to talk to you."

Slightly confused, Gary reached out and took the phone from her.

"Hello?"

"Hi Gary, I know you love Misty but I'm stealing my girl back you can have her later tonight, okay? Good." May said hanging up the phone before he could protest slightly.

"I guess you're going to May's now." He said, handing the phone back to Misty.

"I guess so." She slipped the phone back into her pocket before pulling Gary into a hug. "All joking aside Oak, I'm so glad you didn't kill yourself." She mumbled into his hair, placing a soft kiss on his head.

"Me too." He said as she pulled back taking hold of both his hands.

"I really would have missed you." She smiled, with one last squeeze of his hands she walked out the room.

Gary sighed and lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. In that moment he realised Drew had been wrong, this was definitely more than just something.

…

Misty sat in Dawn's hotel room, staring past her glass of champagne in front of her. She'd been distracted the whole evening, barely tasting her food at dinner, downing drinks with her friends but not feeling their affects. Her mind was elsewhere, she couldn't get Gary out of her mind after this afternoon, she wanted to be with him now, she felt awful that she'd ditched him once he'd said all that. How long must it have taken to gain the courage to talk about it and she'd run?

"Mist, why are you so sad?" Suzy slurred, falling into the seat next to her.

"Nothing, just thinking." She smiled, trying to show she was having a good time she finished her drink and grabbed another.

"About Gary no doubt." May shouted, listening in on their conversation.

"No it wasn't Miss Saucy." Misty rolled her eyes, hoping May was too drunk to pick up on the lie.

"Whatever you say Miss Naughty, but since I dragged you away this afternoon you've been in a grump." May smirked, holding out a tray of shots, Suzy reaching out and taking a couple.

"I am not!" Misty downed three shots then crossed her arms.

"Don't sulk, you can go see your little Gar bear later." May turned and went to offer the shots around the rest of the girls.

"I'm not sulking!" She called out but May was ignoring her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, causing Dawn's head to shot up and give Misty a look. With a nod Misty stood and stumbled towards the door, the drinks having more of an affect than she would have liked to admit.

"Who is it?" Misty called through the door.

"It's the police! Open up!"

"The police!" Misty shouted dramatically, a huge smile breaking out on Suzy's face.

Misty pulled open the door to reveal three men dressed as police officers.

"Excuse me Madam, I understand there are some very bad girls in here." The first man said, pushing Misty against the wall and patting her down in a mock search.

"I know a certain young lady that might be hiding something." Misty said, pointing towards Suzy. The man clicked his fingers at the other officers and pointed towards Suzy, the pair of them walked towards Suzy and efficiently began giving her the same treatment.

Misty then felt the man's hand slip under her dress and place a card inside her bra cup, giving her a quick wink he turned towards the rest of the party.

"Alright ladies, please have a seat." He said, shining his torch in their faces. "We need to give this young lady her rights." He pulled up a chair and the other two led Suzy into the chair.

Misty bit her lip slightly, feeling guilty that she had let this become a distraction to her when she should be thinking about Gary. She watched as the officers took their tops off to reveal their toned stomachs. Surely she could allow herself a little fun, Gary was probably knee deep in girls right know, worrying about him was only going to ruin her night rather than provide him with any comfort.

She moved over to the group and wedged herself in between Dawn and May, making sure she had a good view for the rest of the show.

…

Gary rested his head in his hand as he watched the dancers on the stage, bored out of his mind. Stripping had never really been his favourite thing, he found the whole thing cheap and it never held his interest for long. As Misty had said earlier there's no fun without the chase, and you definitely didn't need to work hard for these girls.

"You sure you don't want one?" Ash asked, mindlessly slipping his money into the bra of the girl currently grinding on his lap.

"I'm alright, thanks." Another thing he hated about strip clubs, you usually walked away from the club bankrupt with nothing to show for it.

"Come on, you're the only guy who's yet to have a dance." Although he was talking to Gary, Ash's eyes never once left the girl in front of him.

"That's not true, Drew hasn't." Gary said, pointing towards his currently flaked out friend, head flat on the table in front of him.

"I don't think Drew could even if he wanted to." Brock laughed, ruffling Drew's hair.

Drew murmured slightly but was unable to make any complete words or sentences.

"The boys a light weight." Gary laughed, half of him slightly glad he was done for now. In the peak of being drunk he'd managed to bring the topic of Misty up again, his own confusions was enough he didn't need Drew pestering him too.

He finished his drink and placed the glass back down on the table with a sigh, he needed to do something. He'd drunk too much to be sitting around in a club just watching, he needed to be up dancing, he needed to do stupid things, he needed to meet people and a little part of him needed to sing. But it wasn't his night so he had to do what Brock wanted, who seemed quite intent watching the dancers, so he gestured for another drink to be brought over hoping to reach the level of drunk where doing anything became out of the question.

Taking a sip of his newly arrived drink he felt a vibration against his leg, pulling his phone out his pocket and excusing himself he stepped outside to take the call.

"Misty!" He shouted, answering the phone.

"Gary!" An equally drunk and excited Misty shouted back.

"What you calling for?" He asked.

"Once you've seen one police officer's dick you've seen them all." She said, as if that answered his question. "Where are you Oak?"

"I'm out."

"I know that, where?"

"Teasers, not really your sort of place Red." He laughed. "But I'll call you when I'm leaving yeah? You can come keep me company then."

"Sounds like a good idea. See you later Gar bear." She said, hanging up the phone.

Gary walked back to everyone and sat at the table, he decided he needed to make this drink last so he didn't end up like Drew, turns out he was going to be doing something interesting tonight after all.

…

For the past half an hour Gary had checked his watch every five minutes, knowing Misty was waiting for him back at the hotel made him almost desperate to leave, but instead he was stuck watching Ash get his tenth lap dance of the night. Although, despite his need to go, Drew was certainly providing some entertainment, currently lying on the floor as he struggled to made his way over to the toilets. Girls just stepping over the obstacle on the floor, completely ignoring him and carrying on their nights work.

Turning towards Brock to ask when they were leaving he felt a hand on the back of his neck, the girl using this as support spun around his chair and landed rather clumsily in his lap.

"I haven't got any money." He said, not bothering to look at the girl.

"Don't worry about it Oak." At the sound of his name his head spun around so quickly he thought his neck was about to snap. "This ones on the house." A very drunk Misty winked at him, making herself comfy on top of him.

"Little Miss Naughty." He smirked, reading her name badge. "Nice of you to show up."

…

_These chapters keep being a lot longer than I expect :/ I guess there's no real issue there it just shocks me every time :p_

_Please review :) thanks_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hope you all enjoy it :)_

…

Offering Gary a smirk, Misty swung herself around so that she was straddling him, not the most graceful of feats, especially in the dress she was wearing but Gary, being the gentleman he was, had his hands placed firmly on her ass, stopping anything from being shown to the other men in the bar. She began grinding slightly, her hips rocking back and forth before bursting into giggles.

"Don't stop Red, you were doing so well." Gary smirked.

"Please, I can't pull off a lap dance even if I tried." She shook her head.

Refusing to move from her position she brought up her arms and rested them on his shoulders, gently licking her lips she began leaning towards him, Gary closing his eyes in anticipation.

"Hey, hot stuff." A voice said, causing Misty to freeze. "Think I can get a turn?"

"Excuse me?" Gary asked, eyes flying open and turning to the offending voice.

Stood there was an older gentlemen in a suit, probably come here with the lads after a hard day at the office Gary assumed. There was a smug grin on his lips as his eyes trailed over Misty's body, not even being remotely subtle about it.

"How much you willing to pay?" Misty asked, winking at the guy.

"For a class bird like you? Top dollar." He said, producing a fat wallet from his pocket.

"Just fuck off." Gary said, glaring at the man.

"Come on mate, don't hog the girl." He crossed his arms, dealing with a little boy was not on his to do list.

"First off, mate." He practically sneered as the word fell from his lips. "I can hog the girl as much as I damn well please as she's my girl." The man shot Misty a look who just nodded. "And secondly, there isn't enough money in the world for you to be worthy of her time."

The man growled slightly at the insults, who did this brat think he was? But instead of rising to the bait he walked away, hot in pursuit of another girl within the bar.

"Aw, look at you getting all protective of me." Misty said, stroking Gary's hair.

"Someone's got to keep the creeps away from you." He smiled up at her, hands running up her back.

Rolling her eyes she reached over to the table and grabbed his drink, while she was distracted he took the opportunity to let his gaze drop and take in her whole body, something he'd wanted to do as soon as he'd seen her in this grey bandage dress. However, his eyes didn't fall very far before they widened, noticing a card sticking out slightly from her dress.

"What's this?" He asked, reaching into her dress to grab the offending item, Misty choking slightly on her drink from the unexpected contact. "Jack Hammer?" He asked, reading the card.

"Yeah, it was the stripper. After he felt me up he slipped it into my bra, guess he wants a call." Misty shrugged, placing the drink back on the table.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes without you attracting some desperate guy." He laughed, shaking his head slightly.

"What can I say? Like a moth to a flame." She said, gesturing to herself.

"But you won't be needing this." He ripped the card in two and dropped the two halves on the floor.

"Hey!" Misty protested, going to reach for the cards. She had no intention of calling him but she felt that was her decision to make.

"Red, you've got me now and that's more than enough for you." He smirked, taking hold of her wrists.

"Cocky shit." She whispered, leaning towards his lips again.

"Misty!" A voice called out, the moment ruined again. "What are you doing here?"

"Drew!" Misty screeched back in excitement. "Get your magnificent ass over here!"

With an excited smile Drew broke into a run, looking much like a Deerling walking for the first time, until he'd slammed into the back of Gary's chair.

"Drew!" Misty cried again, wrapping her arms tightly round him, Drew returning the embrace. Gary tried to move but found himself trapped and slowly suffocating, however, nestled in Misty's creamy cleavage was a pretty good place to go.

"Where have you been?" She asked, bouncing slightly. Gary watched her slightly confused, he knew Misty and Drew got along well but he never realised she got this ecstatic in his company.

"I've been in the toilet." Drew said, proud of his achievement of finally reaching his destination. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?" He asked, picking up the remains of Gary's drink and chugging it down.

"Had to make sure this one was behaving himself, didn't I?" Misty joked, giving Gary's cheeks a playful squeeze.

"He's been an angel Mist." Drew said, placing his hands on Gary's shoulders. "Hasn't been near a girl all night."

"Really? Well that I didn't expect." She smiled down at Gary.

"What can I say?" Gary shrugged. "They're not my type."

"And what is you type?" She questioned.

"Red heads." He responded, taking her chin in his fingers.

"Misty." Drew said, causing Gary to groan. "You should get up there." Pointing to the stage.

"I don't think so." Misty laughed.

"Why not? You told me you could pole dance." Gary smirked.

"That's the last time I tell you a secret Oak." She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in grump.

"If you can pole dance you definitely should get up there." Drew said, nodding eagerly.

"Not right now boys, I'm afraid. Maybe another night." Misty winked.

"What can we do to get you up there?" Gary asked, stroking her back, Drew had planted the idea in his mind and he wasn't about to let it go.

"Get a decent song playing, one that isn't Cherry Pie or Pour Some Sugar On Me and I might consider it." She shrugged.

"I have the perfect song to play." Gary said, gently pushing Misty off his lap and into a standing position. Offering her one last smirk he strode over to the DJ booth, Drew following behind, struggling to keep up as he stumbled for the most part.

"It has to be a song I like." Misty shouted after him.

"It will be." Gary said with a dismissive wave.

As she watched him walking away Misty felt a hand on her hip, getting ready to fight off some idiot she turned to see a slightly drunk Ash stood there, other hand placed on the table to keep his balance.

"Misty, when did you get here?" Ash asked, checking her out in her skin tight dress subtly, least in his intoxicated mind he thought it was.

"Round about the same time you were motor boating some poor stripper." She said, crossing her arms.

"Don't give me that look, I never came to places like this when we were together." He said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"And I'm meant to believe that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Between training and pleasuring you I just couldn't find the time." He said, smug smirk on his face as he thought back to all the times he'd made her scream out in ecstasy. Misty rolled her eyes, knowing just by his smile where his mind had wandered.

"Stop it." Misty smacked him on the chest.

"Nope, perks of being an ex." He smirked. "You telling me you don't ever?"

Misty crossed her arms and gave Ash a dirty look, hoping to cover the fact that her cheeks were flushing.

"I know that look, you dirty girl." He said smugly. "You think about me naked, you think about me in the bedroom, you think about me touching you." He sung slightly.

"Piss off Ketchum." She glared, how could she forget how annoying he could be when he was drunk?

"Ever think of me when you're with Gary?" He asked, Misty's eyes widening at the question.

Just as she was about to open her mouth and tear him down the sounds of Tricky filled the club, Gary back behind her, arms tight around her waist.

"Let's get you up there, Red." Gary said, picking her up and dragging her over to the stage.

"Gary!" She shouted, trying to squirm free from his grip. "Put me down."

"Not until I see some dancing." He smirked, placing her on the stage and giving her a slight push.

She stumbled slightly, holding her arms out for support, all members of the stag night, and quite a few other men, stared hard at her. Getting ready to jump from the stage she felt her gaze drawn to Ash and felt her eyes narrowing, she hated his smug face, hated how he thought he was always on her mind, how he thought she couldn't move on from him. She'd show him.

Taking a step back towards the pole she tightly gripped it in her hand, she'd show Ash she wasn't the girl he remembered, she was someone new. Glancing towards Gary she offered him a quick wink before she began her show.

She turned to the pole and leant forward, letting the wave ripple through her body a few times, her hips snapping forward with grace. With a spin her back was to pole and she was soon sliding up and down, she felt a pride grow within her when she noticed Gary biting his lip as he watched her.

Walking round to the back of the pole she noticed quite a few of the dancers watched her in interest, but she was enjoying herself and had no intention of stopping. Wrapping her legs around the pole, she pulled herself up until she was a good distance from the ground, leaning her body back and sticking one of her long legs out straight.

Gripping the pole tightly, she pushed off with her legs, spinning her body round so that her legs were facing the ceiling, letting one leg bend at the knee, the other remaining straight as a pin.

She then wrapped her legs back around the pole, letting herself fall quickly to the ground, tightening her hold and stopping a few inches from the ground. Righting herself she stood up, basking in the glow of the amazed faces around her, offering a quick bow she jumped from the stage, soon finding herself wrapped up in Gary's arm.

"You weren't joking when you said you were amazing." He smirked.

"One thing you need to know about me Oak, I never lie." She said, raising her eyebrow.

…

Misty bounced on Brock's bed, drink in her hand, the boys milling around the room, plenty of drinks where flowing as Brock had planned ahead.

"You alright Drew?" Misty shouted, jumping from the bed and stumbling across the room as she picked up momentum.

"I feel like shit." He muttered, head resting on the rim toilet.

"Oh sweetie, you'll feel better once you get it all out." She said, rubbing his back in a motherly fashion.

"Misty, could you get me some…" Drew began to ask but was soon cut off by Misty yelling.

"I love this song!" She screamed, running over to where the music was playing and began dancing, grabbing the nearest person to her as her partner.

Gary sat on the sofa, watching Misty grind against a drunk Ritchie, he wanted to go over there and get the boys hands off her but he was finding it very difficult to keep his head up right now, let alone his whole body.

"You need to get that girl home Oak, she's wasted." Brock muttered, his head resting on Gary's shoulder as he too found it difficult to sit up.

"She's fine, let her enjoy herself." He shrugged slightly under the weight of Brock's head, not wanting to admit he couldn't take her home even if he tried.

Gary watched Misty dancing with a smile, some cheesy 90s song filling his ears as she sang along, still knowing all the words. Suddenly Ritchie's hands were roughly pulled away and he was replaced by Ash, Misty too drunk to care who her partner was continued to dance.

"You know what?" Gary questioned, causing Brock to pick his head up and look at the younger man. "I think it's time we left."

Gary made an attempt to stand but found it very difficult, even with Brock's help, and soon found himself tumbling back onto the sofa, landing flat on his back, across Brock's lap.

"Maybe later." Gary moaned, letting his head drop onto to the cushion.

After the song had finished, Ash and Misty made their way across the room towards the drinks. Once both had been topped up Ash leant against the table and took hold of Misty by the hips, absentmindedly rubbing her thighs as they talked.

"How come I never got shows like that when we were together?" He asked.

"You never asked." She shrugged, taking a sip from her drink.

"I didn't realise you were so skilled to be fair." He laughed.

"Hands off Ashy-boy!" Gary shouted from across the room, still lounging across Brock. Ash quickly pulled his hands back, Misty smiling at Gary's possessive side, she found it quite a turn on.

"Why Gary?" Ash questioned, looking down at his feet.

"Why not?" She crossed her arms

"Because you deserve better." He said, looking back up into her eyes.

"Really? And who is this perfect guy I should be with instead?" Misty scoffed.

"What do you even see in him?" He asked, purposely ignoring her question.

"Are you kidding me? He's kind, he's funny, he treats me right, he's sweet." Ash gave Misty a look, Gary was a lot of things but sweet wasn't one of them. "He is, when we're alone." She defended. "I can trust him, put myself out there, soul bare, and know he'll take care of me because like me he's broken, we need each other. And most importantly, he's gorgeous as hell."

Before Ash had a chance to respond she walked away, refusing to stand around while he tore Gary down, he didn't know Gary like she did, he didn't know the real Gary.

…

At around two in the morning only a few people still remained in Brock's room, Brock himself, Ash, Gary, Drew, Misty and Suzy, who had just arrived back from her hen party and was currently on top of her soon-to-be husband muttering between kisses how attractive he would be dressed as a police officer.

"Hey Misty!" Drew sung, sitting next to her on the sofa. After a short nap in the bathroom he was back on top form and back on the drinks.

"Hey Drew." She turned to look at him, lazily smiling up at him.

"I know somebody who likes you." He said, still in a sing song voice.

"Really? Who?" Misty asked.

"Gary." He told her, tapping her lightly on the nose.

"No, Gary likes the fact I look killer in this dress." Misty laughed, shaking her head slightly.

"That's not true." Drew protested.

"Trust me, if May had shown up in this dress he'd be all over her too."

"He wouldn't dare." He said, his voice dangerously low.

"Drew? Can I ask you a question? Do your curtains match the carpets?" She asked, flicking his green hair.

"What?" He snapped out of his previous glare. "That has nothing to do with what we were talking about. We're talking about Gary."

"And we'd already established that he doesn't like me any more than the next woman so I'm moving on with the conversation." She shrugged.

"I'm being deadly serious, he told me." Drew leant towards Misty, spilling his drink as he did so. "He said he likes you and not just because you're fit but because you're something more." He whispered.

"He said that?" Misty asked as Drew began leaning away from her.

"More or less." He nodded, lifting his glass up to his lips and frowning in disappointment when he realised the glass was now empty.

"Should I talk to him about it? But what would I say? No, you're wrong, but what if you're right." Misty rambled to herself. "I need to talk to him, straighten it out. But then it will be all uncomfortable between us. Why did you tell me?" Misty smacked Drew in the arm out of anger.

"Excuse me for thinking you'd like to know." He pouted, rubbing his arm.

"I have to say something don't I? Wish me luck." She said, pushing herself off the sofa and towards Gary.

Gary noticed Misty, looking like she was on a mission, ready to head over to her, his path was intersected by Ash.

"Hey Gary." He said, smiling a little too widely.

"Hi." Gary nodded, glancing over his shoulder at Misty who had somehow managed to trip and land on the bed next to the happy couple.

"I'm really happy for you and Misty."

"Good to know." He said, moving to one side in an attempt to move around Ash.

"But just think." Ash side stepped so he was once again in front of Gary. "Every little spot you kiss I kissed first, every wave of pleasure I've caused first, every scream, every moan, every gasp I've heard first. Whatever you do with her I did it first, I loved her first." He raised an eyebrow at Gary, a smirk on his face.

Without thinking Gary pulled his fist back and slammed it into Ash's nose, he needed to smack that little smug smile off his face. Ignoring the blood dripping down his face Ash lunged for Gary, sending the pair tumbling to the ground in a mess of punches and kicks.

Drew pushed himself up and ran to the pair, along the way grabbing Misty's hand and pulling her with him, the commotion even caused Brock and Suzy to pull apart.

"Gary! Ash! Stop it now!" Misty shouted, trying to pry the two men apart.

With Drew's help they were separated.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Misty asked, standing between them.

"I don't have a problem." Ash shrugged, struggling to get out of Drew's arms. "Ask your psychotic boyfriend what his problem is."

Misty looked over her shoulder at Gary, fists still clenched tightly by his side, breathing heavily, eyes narrowed to slits. She grabbed his shirt collar and roughly pulled him into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind them.

"Explain." She crossed her arms.

"Why am I getting all the blame?" He pouted, dropping himself down onto the toilet, pouting.

"Because you're the one who punched Ash for no reason." She reminded him, walking over to where he was sat.

"No reason? Please! That cocky little shit has had that coming for a while." He smirked, remembering the satisfying crunch when fist and nose made contact.

"So that's what this was about? Your pathetic little rivalry!" She screamed in frustration.

"Look Misty, it was just guy stuff. You wouldn't understand." He said, looking away from her.

"Well I'm trying to but you're not making it very easy." She bent down but he refused to meet her eye.

He knew if he did he'd crack, he'd tell her the truth and he didn't want her to know the real reason for the fight. He felt pathetic that it had gotten to him, since when did he care about her relationship with Ashy-boy, it was no concern of his and he refused to admit that to her.

"That's the best I'm going to get from you isn't it? Man stuff?" Misty shook her head. "Alright, come on you." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"What now?" He asked, worried she's was going to force him to apologise.

"We're going back to your room, obviously you can't be around Ash any more so we're leaving." She shrugged, unlocking the door to see all four other occupants of the room stood there.

"Erm, we didn't hear anything." Drew offered lamely, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Whatever." Misty said, rolling her eyes.

"We'll be heading off Brock." Gary said, grabbing a bottle of champagne in one hand and swinging another round Misty's neck. "Catch you boys later." He said, with a wink before leading Misty out the room.

As they walked down the corridor Gary pulled the wrapper off the top of the bottle and popped the cork, causing a little shocked scream to escape Misty's lips at the sound. Once corked the champagne began to flow out the neck of the bottle, quickly Gary turned to Misty as she tried to catch the contents in her mouth but mostly succeed in wetting the front of her dress. When the drink had settled down he moved it away from her lips and brought it to his own, taking a swig from the bottle.

"No glasses? Class Gary." Misty rolled her eyes, coming to a stop as she reached his door.

Instead of responding Gary pressed himself against Misty so she sandwiched between him and the door, slowly he drank from the bottle before placing a soft kiss on her lips, letting the liquid flow from his mouth to her own.

"Who needs glasses?" He whispered huskily in her ear.

…

Gary and Misty sat in the empty bath, fully clothed, bottle of champagne long empty, fight forgotten, all that remained was a slight bruising under his eye. Gary held the toilet brush in his hand and used it as a makeshift microphone.

"Do you understand the rules of the game Miss Waterflower?" He asked, moving the brush over to her.

"Yes I do." She nodded, biting her lip slightly.

"I will ask you three questions, you must get at least one right to escape the penalty. First, what is my middle name?" He moving the brush back and forth with the conversation.

"Erm, is it Adam?" She suggested.

"Oh no, I'm afraid not. It's Samuel just like good old Gramps."

"Aww, that's cute." She smiled.

"But that's one strike." He said, holding a finger up. "Next question. Is my surname the same name as a tree or a flower?"

"Too easy, it's a flower." She stuck her tongue out.

"Almost Misty but unfortunately it's the same a tree." He shook his head sadly.

"What? No way!" She said in fake confusion.

"Shocking I know, but that is strike two." He said, holding up another finger. "One more and you'll have to accept the consequences. I'll make it nice and easy for you. What is Pikachu's next stage of evolution?"

"Meowth?" She shrugged.

"Oh, so close but I'm afraid wrong, it's Raichu. Which means strike three." He held up his third and final finger and got out the bath. "So I'm afraid Miss Waterflower, you've been defeated and it's time for you to get wet." He pulled her out of the bath causing her to stumble and slam into his chest.

He led her towards the shower, turned it on and gently pushed her under the spray, but not before she hooked her fingers through his belt loops and pulled him in too.

Laughing slightly, he took her chin in his fingers and forced her to look up, slowly he brought his lips to hers and held her close as the water beat down against them. Misty moaned as she felt herself being pressed against the glass door, Gary's tongue flickering in her mouth, her knees going slightly weak from the pure passion.

Breathlessly, she pulled back, resting her forehead against his, water dripping down their faces. A slight gasp sounded from her when she felt Gary's impressive manhood against her hip. Pushing him off slightly Misty dropped to her knees and delicately undid Gary's trousers, the material falling in a wet heap by his ankles.

She looked up with a smirk, gently stroking him through the material of his boxers, causing Gary to emit a deep, throaty growl. From his view point he took in every last detail of her, the way her wet hair clung to her face, now a darker shade of red, the way her stunning eyes sparkled in mischief and delight, the way her gentle touch nearly drove him insane. Taking hold of his boxers she tugged them down, allowing Gary to spring loose, her eyes widening slightly at the sight.

"Bigger than Ashy-boy's?" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes at his question, granted Gary was very impressive but she wasn't about to stroke his ego by letting him know that.

"You'll never know." She winked, before wrapping her hand around his shaft and gently pumping back and forth.

"Jesus." He muttered before Misty moved her face closer and placed a delicate kiss on the side, water dripping down both of their bodies, although Gary's back was taking most of the pressure.

Opening her mouth wide she slowly took Gary inside, moving her hand away and placing them on his thighs. She sucked lightly while he bucked his hips, thrusting deeper each time he moved, they worked together to create the perfect pressure, the perfect rhythm, the perfect amount of contact.

She pulled back suddenly and focused on the head, her hand wrapped around the length tightly, though too thick for her fingers and thumb to meet. She swirled her tongue around the head, licking it with the underside, before taking it in her mouth and sucking, hands still constantly stroking the length. Wrapping her arm around his leg, she massaged the bottom of his shaft from behind, gently applying pressure in the right places.

"Fuck!" He cried out, eyes scrunched from the three separate sensations, each equally tantalising. He placed his hands on cool, tiled, shower wall, keeping his body stationary, allowing the girl on her knees full control of the situation, a very rare moment for him.

Pulling her hands back she took him fully inside, into the warm depths of her mouth before moving back so that just the tip remained, she repeated this action over until she heard Gary moan and release in her mouth. With a satisfied smile she swallowed, before slowly rising to her feet, bringing the boxers up with her.

She wasn't fully stood before Gary slammed her against the wall, picking up her legs and placing feverish kisses all over her.

"Bedroom." She whispered, letting her legs slip back down.

"What?" He muttered, running kisses down her neck.

"Bedroom, now." She pushed him off and pressed a button, causing the water to stop. She pulled his wet shirt from his head and dropped it with the trousers on the shower floor, before pulling him towards the bed.

As they went Gary quickly discarded her dress, revealing a silky red underwear set. Unable to control the animal inside he picked her up and threw her onto his bed, then climbed on himself, hovering above her, capturing her lips.

Her hands ran down his back, feeling every muscle, every movement under her fingertips. She pulled him down, relishing in the feeling of his body on top of hers. Leaving her lips he trailed kisses down her cheek to her neck, then downwards to the valley of her breasts. Moving his head to one side he sucked lightly, leaving a mark just above the cup, Misty moaning at the feeling of his stubbled lips going to work.

"Condom." She stuttered out.

"Hm?" He asked, pulling back to reveal a deep purple bite.

"Condom, now." She instructed.

Rolling off her he began digging through his drawers, unable to find the prize object. Groaning, he pulled himself up and over to his discarded suitcase that he'd yet to fully unpack. Rooting around he finally found the box at the bottom, pulling it out with triumph before turning back to the bed.

His heart dropped slightly at the sight, Misty eyes were tightly shut, her mouth hanging open slightly, her breathing deep.

"Misty?" He asked, rushing over to the bed and climbing on next to her. "Misty?"

But the small snuffle that escaped her lips confirmed his worst fear, she'd passed out.

Dropping the condom box on the bedside table he noticed a cup of water there too, his gaze flickered between the cup and the sleeping girl, but he soon decided a rudely awoken Misty was probably not something he would enjoy dealing with.

With a sigh, he let his arms go weak and drop onto the bed, facedown, the movement that rippled through the bed not even disturbing her in the slightest. He turned his head and watched her until he too felt sleep taking over his body.

…

_Do you ever just write something and think it starts off bad and then you feel it progressively gets worse as you continue but then you decide to post it anyway? Because that is exactly how I feel about this one, I may rewrite it at a later date, who knows?_

_Please review :) thanks_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hope you all enjoy it :)_

…

Misty slowly opened her eyes, groaning at the light seeping through the curtains. She let out a sigh of relief when she realised she was in the hotel, most of last night was such a blur she wouldn't be surprised if she woke up somewhere strange. Her eyes scanned the room and suddenly her heart stopped, the painting on her wall was of a serene lake view, this painting was of a bowl of fruit.

She closed her eyes again and brought her hand to her head, trying to piece together what happened. She remembered the strippers arriving at Dawn's room, she remembered making a phone call to Gary and that was it, the rest was a blank. She prayed she'd been too drunk to move and Dawn had let her stay the night, prayed that she'd followed May and forced Drew onto the floor.

Forcing her eyes open she turned over to confirm where she was and there, lying beside her, was a sleeping Gary Oak. Before she could stop herself a high pitched scream escaped her lips as she scrambled to the bottom of the bed, successfully waking up the other person in the bed.

"What?" Gary asked, shooting up right and glancing around the room nervously. "What happened?"

"Why the hell am I lying in your bed in my underwear?" She shouted, wrapping her arms around herself self-consciously.

"Why do you think Red?" He muttered, letting his head drop back down to the pillow and his arm cover his eyes.

"You asshole, you took advantage of me!" She accused, slapping him on the chest.

"I took advantage of you?" He removed his arm and glared at her. "You track me down to dry hump me in a strip club and I'm the one who took advantage of you?"

"I did that?" She asked, running her fingers through her hair, trying to recall the memory.

"Oh yeah." He said, propping up on his elbows. "Even put on a little show for us."

"I wouldn't do…" She trailed off, a flashback of Gary lifting her onto the stage and the pole dancing that followed. "No! Why did you let me do that?"

"I couldn't even stop you." He smirked, thinking back to last night.

"Gary, please tell me I didn't do anything with you that I'd regret." She said quietly, looking at him over her shoulder.

He felt his heart drop slightly at her question, he knew they were both a little worse for wear last night but he was sure she knew what she was doing but clearly he was wrong. She didn't remember any of last night, didn't remember taking their relationship to the next level last night and even if she did she would have regretted it.

He shook his head to rid the self-pity, he knew the morning after feeling, he practically invented it, he'd woken many times to be filled with regret, slipping away before his companion had even begun stirring. But this was the first time he'd been on the receiving end of a brush off and he had to admit it stung him a little.

"Nothing happened." He said, moving away from her gaze.

"Nothing at all?" She raised her eyebrow, not fully believing her story.

"Nope, we left Brock's and passed out almost as soon as we got here." He shrugged, playing it off as uncaring.

"And when exactly did we lose our clothes?" She laughed slightly.

"We played a little game." He winked, letting her draw her own conclusions.

"I see." She said, resting her head in her hands. "That's good, it would have complicated things if we did anything."

"Sure." He muttered, letting his elbows drop. "I'm going back to sleep, my head is pounding far too much to be awake this early."

"I think I'll just head back now." She said, glancing towards her discarded dress in the middle of his floor, beyond that his room was surprisingly immaculate.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged, turning his back towards her. "I don't care what you do." He closed his eyes and pretended that sleep overcame him quickly.

Misty sat on the bed, staring for another ten minutes, before shuffling her body backwards and lying down too. Her head was pounding, the room was spinning and her mind was still trying to build a clear picture of last night, she needed to sleep too.

Thinking Gary was already gone she moved closer, keeping her arms to herself but resting her head between his shoulder blades, taking in a deep breath filled with his scent before falling to sleep.

Gary could feel her gentle breath against his back, a wide smile spread across his face as one thought occupied his mind. She'd stayed.

…

Ash found himself waking up from an awful night's sleep, his head felt as if someone was smashing it with a mallet. He brought his hands up to rub his eyes and winced when his fingers came into contact with his nose. He rolled onto his side to the sight of his girlfriend, arm crossed and a glare fixed on him.

"What?" He asked, pushing himself into a seated position.

"What happened last night?" She questioned, a very stern voice showed Ash he was in trouble.

"Nothing too exciting." He shrugged.

"Really?" She walked over to the bed and loomed over him. "You come back, stinking drunk, dry blood stuck to your face and you're honestly telling me nothing too exciting happened last night?"

"We got a bit rowdy okay? No big deal." He quickly rolled off the bed and headed for the bathroom, knowing the more she pressed the sooner he'd cave.

"Ashton Ketchum stop right there." She called causing him to freeze in his steps. She walked over to him and spun him around. "Tell me right now who did this to you."

"Gary." He sighed.

"Gary? Jesus Christ Ash!" She threw her hands up in frustration. "Why?"

"You know what we're like, the smallest thing can set us off. Even worse when we're drunk." He admitted.

"Well something must have caused it." She shouted, a small part of her guessing what the feud could have been about.

"I don't remember. We were talking and I must have said something because then he punched me and it just escalated from there. If you think this is bad you should see him." He joked but Dawn's glare never ceased.

"You're going to apologise to him." She instructed.

"You've got to be kidding me." He groaned.

"No Ash I'm deadly serious. You both need to grow up." She scolded him. "And you're going to get the ball rolling with your apology."

"Why should I?" He pouted, crossing his arms.

"Because I'm telling you to and you love me." She said, moving closer to him.

"Yeah that's true." He smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So you're going to do what I say?"

"Anything for you." He smiled, rubbing her nose with his own.

"Great, you know I love it when you're a good boy." He raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Well most of the time." She smirked before raising onto her tiptoes and lightly pressing her lips against his.

The apology would just have to wait until later.

…

Gary groaned as he heard a persistent tapping at the door, he stretched out and was overly aware of the extra space in the bed. Misty must have snuck off while he was still asleep he mused while dragging himself from the bed towards the door. He glanced towards the clock to see that he'd slept all morning and most of the afternoon, it was understandable considering he and Misty didn't settle down until gone seven that morning.

"Yes?" He mumbled, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Gary." Ash said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ashy-boy? To what do I owe the pleasure?" He smirked slightly as he watched Ash cringe at the nickname.

"I wanted to apologise." He dropped his gaze down to the ground, not wanting to see Gary's smug face.

"Am I hearing this right? You're actually apologising to me?"

"Don't push me Oak." Ash growled.

"Do go on." Gary laughed, wanting to milk this for all it was worth.

"Look, I'm sorry. I honestly can't remember what I said to you but I'm sure I deserved the punch." Ash admitted.

"Forget about it Ashy-boy, it was probably nothing anyway. Lord knows I can't remember what it was." He lied smoothly, he remembered the exact words Ash had said, they'd been buzzing around his head like an angry beedrill since they'd been uttered. No matter what he did he couldn't seem to shake Ash's smug voice from his mind but he refused to admit that to anyone, the truth behind his anger remained with him.

"So, we good?" Ash asked, holding his hand out in truce.

"As good as we'll ever be Ketchum." Gary said, taking hold of his hand and shaking it.

"Why exactly are you clothes in the shower?" Both men turned to the sound of a third voice. They saw Misty walking out the bathroom, holding a pile of Gary's clothes in her hands.

"It was part of last night's game." Gary smirked, slyly watching Ash's reaction, his face seemed neutral but his eyes burned.

"Of course it was." Misty shook her head then finally looked towards the door. "Ash?" She blushed, embarrassed to be found in Gary's room in so little clothing.

"Afternoon Misty." He nodded slightly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, quickly grabbing her crumpled dress from the floor and throwing it on to keep some of her dignity.

"Just having a chat with good old Gary here." He said, gesturing towards the other man with his head.

"Right." She nodded, walking towards the pair. "What happened to your nose?" She asked as she took in Ash's bruised and swollen nose.

"Ask him." He laughed slightly.

"Why did you…" She trailed off when she noticed for the first time Gary's puffy, purple cheek. "Oh god! How did I not notice that this morning?" She reached up and pulled Gary's face towards hers, inspecting the bruising closer.

"You're not very observant when my chest is on show." Gary joked as he tried to ignore how his heartbeat quickened when she held him, Misty only rolled her eyes at his comment.

"What am I going to do with you two?" She asked, releasing Gary.

"You know you wouldn't have us any other way." Ash winked, causing Misty to smile.

"I guess not, love you boys just the way you are." She smiled before squeezing between them both.

"Where you off to?" Gary asked, watching her slip away.

"I need to see May to tell me what I did before I met you guys." She laughed.

"If it makes you feel any better Dawn didn't tell me anything overly embarrassing about you this morning." Ash called after her.

"Slightly." She shouted. "I'll see you both later." She waved before disappearing down the corridor.

"See you around Gary." Ash said, turning in the opposite direction and heading back to his room.

"Yeah, see you." He said, retreating back into his room and throwing himself on the bed.

Images flashed through his mind, kissing Misty against the door, her drunk lap dance, her cheeky smile when she was knelt before him in the shower. He groaned loudly, his life would be so much easier if he couldn't remember anything either.

…

Misty walked towards her room to see May bashing against her door, the wood shaking with the intense contact.

"What are you doing?" Misty asked, coming to a stand next to her.

"Where the hell have you been?" May shouted, crossing her arms when she noticed Misty was in the same dress from last night.

"You don't want to know." She sighed, letting herself into the room, May following after her.

"You got lucky didn't you?" May smirked, sitting down on the bed. "Was it Gary?"

"May." She groaned, forgetting how excitable May got with these sorts of things.

"Oh my god! It was!" She shrieked. "Give me all the details! I bet his incredible, isn't he?"

"I wouldn't know." She shrugged, lying on the bed next to her.

"Were you that drunk?" May asked, knowing her friends was prone to forgettable nights.

"Nothing happened with Gary." She said giving her a look.

"Really? That's very uninteresting." May sighed. "Where did you end up last night then?"

"I did end up in Gary's hotel room just nothing happened." She clarified.

"You little liar." She smirked. "You and Gary did the nasty! I'm upset you'd try to hide this from me."

"We did not do the nasty! You know if anything happened you'd be the first to know."

"Yeah I guess so." She said, lying down next to Misty. "So it was really all innocent last night?"

"I never said that." Misty smirked as her friends eyes widened. "I woke up in his bed in my underwear this morning."

"And you have the nerve to tell me nothing happened?" She said, lightly hitting her on the shoulder.

"I don't remember what actually happened, Gary told me nothing but who really knows?" Misty asked, covering her eyes with her hand.

"Maybe he felt you up in your sleep." May said, causing Misty to remove her hand and glare at the other girl but she didn't stop. "And you stirred and reached out for him in a drunk and sleepy haze and pulled him into you. Then you wake up from what you think is one of the most intense and pleasurable dreams of your life but instead you see him on top of you, pinning you to the bed. Slowly you feel yourself and all your nerve endings coming to life with each perfect thrust until you fully alert and screaming out in ecstasy." She said breathlessly, the excitement building as her story went on.

"Well, that was vivid." Misty offered. "A fantasy of yours?"

"Nah babe that was just last night." She smirked, thinking back to her rendezvous with her husband.

"Wow, is Drew available for tonight?" She asked.

"Piss off." May said, nudging Misty with such strength she almost tumbled from the bed.

"Hey! Best friends are meant to share." Misty joked, jumping from the bed before May could do any more damage.

"Not this, Drew is all mine." She stuck her tongue out at Misty and crossed her arms.

Misty shook her head and laughed before pulling herself off the bed and stretching her back out.

"I'm going to have a shower." Misty hinted, holding her arms high above her head.

"Mind if I just lie her for a bit? Think my hangover's just hit me." She moaned.

"Fine, if you must." She rolled her eyes. "But no checking me out when I'm naked."

"Not promising anything." May said so seriously that Misty for a second believed her.

Misty gently reached down and pulled her dress over her head, lazily throwing it into her suitcase. She reached over May and grabbed her towel, leaning back to see her eyebrow was raised in question.

"What?" Misty asked, confused as to why May was staring her down.

"If nothing happened last night why do you have a hickey on your chest?"

"What?" Misty shouted, spinning round to look in the mirror.

Her eyes travelled downwards in the reflection until they reached the purple mark peeping out of her bra cup. Her hand flew up to her chest and rubbed at it, hoping to erase the mark from her skin.

"How did he…" Misty started but soon trailed off as memories from last night shot through her mind.

She remembered lying on his bed, his stunning body above hers, his lips running down her body, her demands that he got protection and then it was a blank. Did they go further or was that it?

"So going to tell me how you got that?" May asked, now stood behind Misty.

"I would if I could remember." She laughed slightly before heading towards the bathroom.

Why had she just lied to May, was she not ready to admit that she'd allowed herself a weakness with Gary, allowed herself to ruin their already delicate friendship? Shaking her head, she realised why she'd lied about it, the one thing she hadn't been willing to admit was how much she'd enjoyed the memories, the pleasure she got from just the thought of him.

…

When Misty had stepped out of the bathroom her room was now deserted, May long gone. A small part of her disappointed that she'd left, she needed the distraction from her thoughts. All through her shower more flashbacks from last night assaulted her mind.

The kisses they'd shared while they drank, the game they played which she'd lost deliberately, the shower they'd taken together and the oral treat she'd given him.

She cringed slightly at herself, Gary was right it really wasn't he who had taken advantage of her. If her vague memories were anything to go by it was definitely the other way around.

One thing that didn't sit right with her was the fact that Gary had lied, he'd assured her that nothing had happened between them when he clearly knew it had. Was it because he was embarrassed? She'd practically thrown herself at him last night, had she come across as desperate and without the alcohol tinted glasses was he no longer interested? Just thought she was some pathetic girl that he'd have to brush off at some point?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking at the door, causing her to jump slightly.

"It's open." She shouted, expecting May to have returned.

"Cute dress Red." A voice said, causing her to look up and stare at the new person in her room.

"Gary? What are you doing here?" She asked, pulling up her towel, hoping to cover the brand he'd left on her.

"You told me to pick you up for the rehearsal dinner at half six." He said, glancing down at his watch. "I'm actually a little bit late."

"Shit, I'd forgotten about that." She jumped up from the bed and frantically searched through her wardrobe.

"You've got about half an hour to get ready." He informed her, sitting down on her bed.

"Thanks, that's helping the situation." Misty rolled her eyes. "Actually, I'm glad you're here."

"You are?" Gary asked, frowning slightly at the fluttering in his heart.

"About last night." She started, keeping her back to him to retain her confidence. "I…"

But quickly her confidence was knocked from her, she knew he remembered as much as she did but he'd rather have pretended nothing happened than go into details. She was just going to make it uncomfortable if she mentioned it, he'd just laugh and say she was lucky to get the Oak treatment but don't expect it to become a regular thing. She scrunched her eyes shut as she practically heard his condescending voice in her mind.

"You what?" He asked, bringing her back to reality.

"I just want to say thanks, for not taking advantage of me and looking after me last night really." She said, choosing a safer option and finally having the courage to look him in the eye.

"No problem Red, considered it's my job as the boyfriend." He smirked.

And just with his words Misty realised all their relationship was ever going to be, to Gary it was just a job, a part he'd been forced into and would happily leave it as soon as the wedding was over.

"Pick the black one." Gary said as he watched her debating between two dresses. "You look sexier in black."

"Gary, please. I look sexy in any colour." She winked over her shoulder, a smile breaking out on his face.

"People can say what they like about my ego but I think you're just as bad."

Misty reached up and pulled the dress from the hanger before turning towards Gary expectantly.

"What?" He asked, leaning back on the bed as he stared her down.

"Am I going to let you watch me undress?" She questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

"Am I going to let you kick me out?" He mocked.

"Fine, stay." She said moving around the bed so she was behind his bed. "You keep your eyes forward the whole time Oak or I swear to god I will shave your head."

"I'll keep my eyes forward, promise." He laughed slightly at her threat.

Angling himself perfectly on the bed he watched her reflection in the mirror, getting the view he was owed after last night.

He felt his breath hitch as she dropped her towel and shook her wet hair out slightly, causing her breast to shake quite nicely, least to his mind. He watched as she shimmied into her underwear before reaching up to scrunch up her hair to achieve a curl, his eyes fixed to her chest as she stretched.

Suddenly his eyes widened when he noticed the purple marking, knowing she must have seen it too. She must have thought she'd bruised herself last night, a drunken fall that she couldn't recall. That was why she hadn't questioned him, it must be, he didn't allow himself to toy with the idea of her remembering, he didn't want his mind to travel down that train of thought.

Pushing these worries from his mind he continued to enjoy his show, Misty still stood in just a pair of lacy underwear, seemingly comfortable to be this exposed with him in the room. He mentally scolded himself, he'd always considered himself a classier man than this, never having to retort to cheap acts to get what he wanted, but with Misty many of his former rules seemed to fly out the window.

Slowly she pulled down her underwear and settled on a thong instead, Gary having to grip tightly to the duvet to stop himself from roughly pulling her onto the bed and pleasuring her until she was breathless. His mind began wandering, thinking of all the possibilities for the two of them alone in the room, his body getting carried away with the thoughts. He barely registered Misty slipping on her bra or her dress, he was too lost in his own fantasies.

"Right, I just need to put some make up on then we can go." Misty said, ending his dreams but not ending his excitement. He awkwardly crossed his legs before responding.

"That's great, take all the time you need." He said, thinking of the time he'd seen Ash in a dress to rid him off his problem.

Lucky for him the image seemed to work a treat and he was soon free to walk around the room, constantly annoying and distracting Misty as she tried to continue getting ready.

…

The pair showed up half an hour late to the rehearsal dinner, luckily everyone was still mingling with champagne so they were able to slip in unnoticed.

Reaching for two glasses of champagne, Gary held one out for Misty with a smirk.

"A little hair of the dog for you?" He joked.

"Give me." She said, snatching the drink and taking a large gulp. "Much better."

Unthinking Misty reached down and took his hand, pulling him into the crowd to talk to everyone.

Gary barely registered the different people talking to him or any of the responses he gave, instead his mind was on something else. He thought about how just from holding her hand his nerve ends tingled, how just from seeing her smile he felt breathless, how just from standing near her he felt a shiver down his spine.

He struggled to understand these feelings as he'd never felt them in his entire life, he thought back to Leaf but this was nothing compared to what he felt right now. Was it possible it was love? Was it just having a true friend for the first time? Was it something more than friendship but given time it could progress to love?

Although he couldn't define them properly he knew his feelings for her were strong but the question still remained, after Leaf was he ready to put himself out there again?

He felt Misty squeeze his hand and offer him a quick smile, mistaking his vacant stare for boredom.

"We're just going to grab a drink." Misty excused them and led him away. "Sorry, I forget how much Tracey can drone on at times." She laughed, reaching the table and grabbing another drink. "You okay?" She asked, realising his expression hadn't changed.

"Yeah, no, I don't know." He mumbled.

"What's wrong?" She asked, biting her lip in concern.

"I need to tell you something." Gary said, taking this brief moment of alone.

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

Just as his confession was about to come tumbling from his lips he was cut off by the sound of metal against glass and Ash asking for everyone's attention.

"Fucking Ketchum." He muttered under his breath, turning towards the offending voice.

"Before you start worrying I'm not about to whip out a best man's speech, I'm saving that boredom for the wedding day." He said, a laugh rippling through the crowd. "Instead, and don't think I'm trying to steal focus, I'm going to ask my girlfriend a very important question."

"Ash?" Dawn asked, slightly confused.

"Dawn Berlitz." He said, dropping down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He produced a ring, the bluenette's eyes widened at the offering.

Misty gasped slightly, releasing her hold on the champagne glass and sending it shattering to the ground, tears stinging the back of her eyes as she watched the scene unfolding in front of her.

Nobody noticed the glass and liquid pooling around her feet, everyone too distracted by the proposal. All except Gary, who'd watched every step of her reaction, his heart dropping a little more with every passing second.

He should have known really, she'd never return his feelings, it was always Ash. Until the end of time it would always be Ash.

…

_Again I've managed to produce a very long chapter, getting quite proud of myself :)_

_Please review :) thanks_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hope you all like it :)_

…

Dawn felt all eyes on her, a delicate flush on her cheeks, tears filling her eyes.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She screamed, dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms around Ash.

Soon a ripple of congratulations spread through the crowd, descending on the couple until they could no longer be seen through the sea of legs.

Misty stood frozen in place, unable to believe what she was seeing and hearing, a year they'd been together, one measly year and they were already getting married. Misty had put three years into her relationship with Ash and she'd never got a proposal. What had she done so wrong?

Pushed him away and laughed when he'd suggested marriage? A small voice nagged in the back of her mind.

She groaned slightly, old regrets coming bubbling back to the surface, she could be married by now, a child potentially running around her ankles. Instead, she was in a fake relationship that after this weekend would be nothing more than a distant memory.

"Misty?" A voice asked, slowly bringing her back to reality.

"Yeah?" She responded, turning towards Gary at her side.

"You alright?" He questioned, the concern clear in his eyes.

"Me? I'm fine." She shook her head. "Sorry, you were about to say something."

"I was?" He took a sip of his drink, trying to forget what he'd almost said earlier.

"Yeah, before we were interrupted." She said, trying to laugh but it sounded fake even to her own ears.

"That? It wasn't important. Forget about it." He shrugged, uncaring.

"Okay, mind if I leave you alone for a second? Need to see May real quick." She said, pointing in the other woman's direction. Normally she would push the subject, desperate to discover what Gary was holding so dear, his secret, but she was currently too shocked to process anything.

"Course not, I'm a big boy I can take care of myself." He joked but Misty barely smiled.

"Great." She grabbed a drink and turned from him, forcing her way through the crowd towards May.

Gary watched her leave with a sigh, downing his drink and quickly grabbing another, Misty wasn't the only one who'd been dealt a heavy blow tonight. His pride and ego had taken a hit, in a way he wasn't used to.

"Misty!" Dawn cried, running over to the red head and grabbing her in a hug.

"Dawn, congratulations!" She shouted, awkwardly returning the hug.

"Can you believe it? I'm engaged!" She pulled back, flashing her ring at Misty.

"It's incredible, and the ring is gorgeous." She gushed, fake smile plastered on her face.

"Isn't it? Who knew Ash had such good taste?" Dawn questioned, her eyes glistening with fresh tears of joy.

"I don't think anybody would have guessed." She laughed before Dawn disappeared into the crowd, flaunting her new ring at anyone she could find.

With a sigh of relief Misty made her way towards May again, needing the support of her best friend right now. As she walked she felt a hand on her wrist, fingers tightly clamped around her skin, stopping her from continuing. She glanced over to her right to see Ash stood there, looking at her hesitantly.

"Congratulations young man." Misty joked, breaking the silence between them.

"Thank you." He said, eyes never leaving her own.

"I'm proud, I would have expected some sort of pokéball ring from you."

"This isn't the first time I've purchased an engagement ring." He said, Misty biting her lip slightly.

"What… what are you talking about?" She stuttered, gradually pulling her wrist away from his grip.

"What do you think?" He raised his eyebrow, wanted her to say the words he couldn't bring himself to.

"You were going to…" She was cut off by Dawn running up to the pair, Misty had never been so grateful for an interruption in all her life.

"There he is, my soon-to-be husband." She smiled, leaning up and kissing him, taking advantage of the distraction she left the pair, searching May out in the crowd.

…

May glanced around the room, looking for Misty, knowing that the engagement announcement would be difficult for her. She was finally moving on, Gary was pulling her out of her slump, but she was convinced this would just push her back to the start, all her old emotions were sure to return.

"Get me drunk." Misty said, arriving at her side.

"Do you think that's going to help?" May asked, tilting her head to one side.

"I just watched the man I've been in love with since I was ten years old get engaged to some other girl." She said, giving her a look.

"You're right, let's get our shots on." She announced, grabbing her Misty's wrist and leading her towards the bar.

"A tray of vodka shots, please." Misty smiled at the bar tender.

"A tray? Is that even a possible order?" May questioned, rising her eyebrow.

"It is now." She shrugged in return.

The bar tender placed a tray with a collection of glasses on them before trailing a bottle over them and filling each of them.

"Thank you." Misty muttered before grabbing a shot and downing it in one, soon reaching for another one.

"Slow down, or at least let me have one." She laughed, grabbing a shot and downing it.

"We're going to need another tray." Misty called over, downing her next shot.

"Misty, pace yourself." She warned, doing another shot.

"Engagement." She stated, lifting another shot to her lips.

"Fine, but you can't always use that excuse." May sighed, defeated, before accepting the second tray of shots placed in front of her.

…

Gary stood in a crowd, all gushing over the wedding tomorrow and the soon coming wedding of Dawn and Ash, but his attention was not with the current topic of conversation. Instead his eyes flicked around the room, hoping to find his red headed date, she'd long disappeared since her search for May and had yet to return.

"I need your help." Drew said, arriving at Gary's side and urgently grabbing his arm.

"Why? What's happened?" He questioned as the other man dragged him away.

"It's May and Misty." He explained. "They're pissed."

"Seriously? She was with me about half an hour ago." He said, thinking Drew was exaggerating slightly until he took in the sight at the bar.

May was leaning against the wooden top, head resting in her hands, numerous empty glasses in front of her. Misty was sat on the floor, head lolling forward onto her chest.

"Jesus." Gary muttered, pushing himself forward and past Drew to reach the two drunk girls.

"Gary!" Misty called out when she saw him stood in front of her. "Just the man I was looking for."

"You okay?" He asked, bending down in front of her.

"Of course! I'm perfect, wonderful, fan-fucking-tastic!"

"If you say so." Gary rolled his eyes and pulled Misty up to her feet.

"Come on May, let's get some food in you." Drew said, pulling May towards a table containing the crudités for guests to eat before the dinner started.

"Food!" Misty shouted, attempting to follow after the married couple but soon had her path blocked by Gary.

"I don't think so." He shook his head.

"Why not?" She whined, similar to a puppy scolded by his owner.

"You've had too much to drink and you're going to bed." He put an arm around her shoulder and tried to lead her from the room.

"But I'm not tired, and the dinner will start soon." She complained, moving free of his hold.

"I don't care, you need to go to sleep." He laughed slightly as her glazed over eyes narrowed into slits.

"You're not the boss of me." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yes I am young lady." He crossed his arms.

"Let me make a deal with you." She suggested.

"I'm listening." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You finish these shots with me and if I can't walk in a straight line afterwards I'll go to bed."

"Deal." He said, grabbing a shot and downing it.

"Hey! You have to wait for me." She said, helplessly watching him down shots, hoping to minimise her alcohol consumption.

"Never said we had to share fairly." He winked, grabbing another shot.

"Technicalities." She rolled her eyes, grabbing the final shot left.

"Alright Red." He said, wiping his upper lip to rid himself of the excess moisture. "Let's see you walk."

With a smug smirk Misty spun around and walked away, Gary watched as she wobbled, her path far from straight.

"Bed!" He shouted after her, shaking his head slightly.

"I don't think so." She called back. "It's time for dinner."

She began stumbling towards the tables, Gary having to run over and take a hold of her elbow to stop her toppling over.

"We had a deal." He whispered.

"I had my fingers crossed." She whispered back, the smell of alcohol thick on her breath.

"God's sake Misty." He groaned. "Fine, but you have to promise to be on your best behaviour."

"When am I not?" She asked, shock on her face.

"You really want me to go there?" He questioned as she dropped rather clumsily into her chair.

"Good evening everyone." She smiled, ignoring Gary's comment. "Hasn't tonight been fabulous?"

A murmur of agreement came from the table as Misty turned to shot Gary a look over her shoulder. He just rolled his eyes in return, sitting himself down next to the girl.

"May, would you please pass me the wine?" Misty asked, turning to the girl located on her other side.

"Of course Misty." May said, reaching forward and handing the bottle over to her.

"Why thank you." She exclaimed, turning towards Gary as she poured her drink. "I'm the height of sophistication."

"Oh sure." He nodded. "You're pouring wine on the table."

"Fuck!" She shouted, pulling the bottle up right and grabbing for napkins to clean up the liquid. Gary laughing at her panic.

…

Misty stared down at the cherry in the middle of her plate, the whole dinner had gone by in a blur, not helped by the numerous bottles of wine she and May had managed to get through, Gary and Drew helping them along the way. She had practically inhaled her chocolaty treat, all she had left was her cherry. Slowly she brought her fork down to the glossy, red fruit, planning to nibble on it until everyone else had caught up with her.

Thanks to her double vision her aim was slightly off, instead the metal grazed the edge of the cherry causing the fruit to shoot from her plate and across the table, straight into Dawn's chest and dropping to her lap, leaving behind a perfect, circular stain.

Dawn's gaze dropped to her lap in disgust, Misty tried to bite her lip but her body was shaking and soon she erupted into giggles, loudly echoing off the walls causing eyes from all tables turning to look at her.

Her laugh was contagious, and due to high amounts of wine he's consumed, Gary found himself laughing too, May and Drew soon joining in. Dawn shot them all a dirty look but it didn't lessen their laughter, the four of them gasping for breath as tears rolled down their cheeks.

Finally a fifth person cracked and a hearty, deep laugh rung out, Dawn turning to glare at her new fiancé, only making his laughter stronger.

"I'm going to get cleaned up." She stated, standing up and throwing a napkin down onto the table.

"Dawn!" Ash shouted after her between laughing. "Come on, it was funny!"

"Whatever." She called back, Ash forcing himself up and following her.

"Seems like we annoyed the bride to be." Misty whispered to May when their laughter finally died down.

"Then I think we've achieved something today." May said, holding up her glass.

With a smile Misty brought up her own, sloshing her drink around as she clinked the two glasses together.

Bringing it to her lips, Misty took a long gulp and soon polished off the contents, eyeing up Gary's untouched dessert on his plate the whole time.

"See something you like, Red?" He asked, following her gaze.

"How have you not eaten that yet?" Her eyes wide with confusion, how could anyone ignore such chocolaty goodness?

"I'm not a fan of sweet things." He shrugged, her mouth dropping open in shock.

"What? I'm not sure I can be with you anymore."

"Why? If anything, we make the perfect couple." He stated, smugly smiling in her direction.

"How'd you figure?" She asked, taking her now full wine glass off of May.

"Because I can give you my desserts instead. I'll keep you in a sugary, sweet life."

"Did I ever tell you how much I adore?" She shot a smile in his direction.

"Not recently." He laughed, sinking his fork into his dessert.

He held the fork out towards her, Misty leant forward, delicately wrapping her lips around the metal and letting her eyes close in pleasure. A soft moan rippled through her throat as she pulled back, Gary smiling slightly at the sound.

"Oh god, that's so good." She moaned, eyes opening again.

"Can I interest you in some more?" He smirked, lifting the fork upwards again.

"You most definitely can." She nodded, eagerly leaning back.

The moan this time was far from soft, it was loud, deep and needing, Gary found himself wishing he could take her away from the table, back to his room, and cause this moan again.

"More?" He raised an eyebrow.

"God, yes!" She cried out, guiding his hand towards her mouth, once again moaning in delight.

"Get a room." Ash rolled his eyes, joining the table again, his fiancée still absent.

"Don't tempt me." Misty said, licking the sauce off her lips. "Alone with Gary and chocolate is my idea of a great night."

"Shut up and eat your dessert." Gary laughed, successfully picking up the cherry and placing it in her mouth, his heart fluttering slightly at her previous statement.

…

May and Misty stumbled out of the lift, both deciding to hit the bar before bed, their respective partners retreating to their rooms. After sharing another bottle of wine the pair decided to turn in, heads swimming slightly as they walked down the corridor. Fumbling through her purse May retrieved her key and, after three failed attempts, was able to let herself into her room, falling in the hall as the door swung open, causing Misty to laugh so loudly she woke Drew.

"What's going on?" He asked, shielding his eyes from the bright hallway corridor.

"Nothing, I was just dropping this off for you." Misty said, gesturing to May on the floor.

"Right, thanks." He muttered, watching as Misty swayed and was forced to support herself with the walls. "You need a hand?"

"I'm capable of getting back to my own room alone." She pouted, crossing her arms and almost losing her balance.

"Sure you can." He rolled his eyes, tiredly scratching his chest as he walked towards the drunk girl.

"Night May." Misty called, attempting to walk away.

"Wait." Drew called, catching her arm. "I'm taking you back."

"I can do it myself." She glared, trying to move from his grip.

"You can barely stand, I'm coming with you." He instructed, reaching for her bag, where he assumed her key would be.

"Help! Your husband wants to have his way with me." Misty shouted, jumping away from his advancing hand, causing her legs to crumple and her body to fall to the ground.

"Drew! Leave her alone!" May shouted, grabbing hold of his leg from the floor.

"God! You two are so difficult." He groaned, trying to free himself from her vice grip.

"Run Misty! Get away while you still can." May screamed.

Pushing herself upwards from the wall, Misty ungracefully righted herself, flashing Drew more than he'd wanted, before breaking into a run, bouncing off the walls as he went. Rolling his eyes, Drew decided she wasn't his responsibility and instead put his focus on his wife, still wrapped around his leg on the floor.

Misty slowed down to a walk further down the corridor, her head spinning slightly as she went, her eyes traced her door as she continued past it. That was not her intended destination, tonight she wanted to be in someone else's room.

…

Holding onto the sink, downing a pint of water, Gary was trying to sober himself up, the champagne, the shots and the wine with dinner were causing his mind to fog, his head feeling heavy. He thought if he could rid himself of his current drunk state he could also save himself a hangover.

He heard a harsh knocking on his door, echoing through his once silence room. Placing the half-finished drink on the side he walked towards the door, revealing a bleary eyed Misty on the other side.

"Hi." She smiled up at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck just to keep his hands busy.

"To see you." She shrugged. "Can I come in?"

"I'm not sure." He admitted, remembering the last time he'd had a drunk Misty in his room.

"Well I'm coming in anyway." She pressed her hand onto his bare chest and forcibly pushed him out of her way.

He sighed but gently closed his door, turning to see Misty sitting on his bed, elegantly swinging her legs round and resting them on the mattress.

"You just going to stare or are you going to keep me company?" She asked, smirking at him.

"Seriously Misty, what are you doing here?" He used every ounce of self-control he had to keep himself rooted to the spot.

"To finish what we started last night." She gently stroked the empty space next to her. "I'm lonely." She pouted slightly.

His resolve was slowly cracking, his feet seemed to work alone leading him towards the bed, crawling towards her until he was knelt by her side.

"Much better." She whispered, pulling his face down to meet her.

Once her silky lips were against his all his resistance fell, his body took control, shutting down his mind.

He pinned her against the bed, roughly pulling her dress from her, leaving them both in their underwear. His lips quickly found hers again, tongue brushing against her and she slowly opened her mouth and allowed him entrance. His hand floated downwards, his fingers stroking her through the barrier of her knickers, her hips buckling towards his touch. Her hands gripped his cheeks tightly, her body begging for more of him.

Bringing his hand back up he pulled one of her bra cups down, letting her breast come loose. Pulling back from her lips he trailed kiss down her body, nipping at her skin when he came across the purple mark from their last encounter. Moving over her took her breast within his mouth, flicking the nipple with his tongue as her fingers clutched at his hair.

"Condom, now." She whispered, Gary's eyes flying open at the statement.

His mind was assaulted with flashbacks, the shower, the pair of them on his bed, her scream the next morning, the pain he'd felt when she'd brushed him off, her disgust at the idea of anything more happening between them.

He abruptly pushed himself off Misty, jumping from the bed until his back was pressed against the wall, eyes wide with an unreadable expression.

"I think you should leave." He said, tearing his gaze away from hers.

"Why?" She asked, pushing herself up onto her elbows.

"Come on Misty." He groaned but she continued to look at him expectantly. "We've both had a bit to drink, some more than others, but this isn't a good idea."

"A drunk mind speaks for a sober heart." She said, reaching out for him but he just moved further away.

"What does that even mean?" He shouted.

"Jesus Christ Gary! I want you, I have done for a while now." She sighed, exasperated.

"No you don't." He said, refusing to believe her drunk ramblings.

"Really? And you know what I want?" She asked, sitting up fully.

"Yes, you want Ash." He accused.

"What? No I don't!" She denied, crossing her arms.

"Yes you do, it's written all over your face. The whole reason this mess started was Ash, and he's the reason I'm ending it." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, an action Misty had been doing mere moments ago.

"A mess? That's all I am to you?" She asked, hurt seeping into her voice.

"No. Jesus, you've become so much more than that. But to you, it's not the same." He inwardly groaned at his own honesty.

"Why don't you ask me how I feel? The answer might surprise you."

"It wouldn't, you may not be willing to admit it, but you'll always love Ash. Forever and a day." He felt jealous of Ash, after all these years he'd finally got the one thing he could never have. "I really think you should go."

"No, I'm not leaving until you realise how much I want you. Forget about Ash! It's all about you."

"We're not having sex." He said, cutting through the games.

"We will, I always get my way." She smirked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Not tonight Red."

"Fine, I'm bored of you anyway. Can't be dealing with your tantrums." She shrugged, turning around so her back was now towards him, arms still firmly crossed.

Shaking his head slightly, he walked towards his bathroom to finish the rest of his water, and probably take a cold shower. As he went he felt something hit him the back of his head and turned to see a black, lacy bra on the floor, his eyes shifted to the now topless Misty, back still towards him.

He felt himself smiling at the cheeky, mischievous girl on his bed, wanting nothing more than to join her but knowing he shouldn't. His body practically begged for her, wanting to feel her soft skin against his own, to kiss ever last inch of her, to make her cry out with desire.

He knew she'd regret it in the morning, hell he'd probably regret his moment of weakness as well, but right now, due to his slightly hazy mind, this seemed like the best decision, the right thing to do.

His legs moved quickly, soon returning to the bed, kneeling behind her, grabbing her chin and turning her face to his, passionately kissing her as she leant back against. His hand moving down to her waist, pushing her knickers down, she raised her legs so he was able to dispose of them.

Her hands reached behind her, swiftly removing his boxers, he lifted one knee at a time to free himself and allowing her to drop them to the floor with her own. She gently rocked her hips, the back of the thighs rubbing against him as they continued to kiss, pressure building within from the contact.

After feeling his hard member against her leg, she took hold of him in her hands, placing the protection over his impressive girth before leading inside her warm, wet centre. Once inside Gary began thrusting, Misty curling her back to give him easier access. Her hands tightly around his neck, his clamped firmly on her hips, their fingers gripping at the flesh with each pleasurable thrust.

Slowly her hold came lose, her body falling forward as she clutched on the bed head, his hands still keeping her in her place against him. With their movement the bed shook, the wooden frame slamming against the wall as their groans and moans grew louder, neither one caring about the people who would no longer be sleeping in the next room.

"Jesus Gary, I'm so close." Misty managed to get out between breaths.

Gary pulled out quickly and Misty found herself being flipping over onto her back, arms held above her head as he stared down at her into his eyes. This might be his only opportunity to be this intimate with Misty and he wanted to remember every detail, the look in her eye when she came.

Leaning down he kissed her deeply, slipping back inside her as he did, earning a slight gasp from the girl at the unexpected act.

Slowly he rolled his hips, getting progressively faster with each buck, his arms either side of her stomach for support. Misty leg's wrapping tightly around his body to keep him close, not letting him get away again. Loud moans escaping her trembling body as she reached her climax.

She reached out and grabbed his thighs as she screamed his name, her head rolling back in the pillow as her body quivered, her walls pulsing against him as she came. Her toes curling under, her nerve endings exploding, her whole body being taken over with ecstasy.

Still going, Gary continued to thrust, getting faster as he felt himself building to his peak, groaning as his release came, pleasure seeping from his pores as he finished.

Rolling off her he lay down next to Misty, gently removed the well-used protection and tossing it across the room, watching with satisfaction as it landed in the bin.

"Good aim." Misty laughed, turning to look at him.

"Years of practice." He joked as she shot him an unimpressed look.

"For a guy who's been with a lot of girls you're surprisingly clueless." She commented, moving her body closer and placing her head on his chest.

"Please Red, I'm an expert." He said, wrapping his arms tightly around the red head before him.

She humphed in response before letting her eyes drop closed, gentle, sleepy breaths blowing across his chest, his body shivering against the sudden chill on his previously warm body.

He found the contact strange and new to him, most nights with a women resulted in him leaving before the morning, and if by some strange chance he stayed the night there was a strict own side of the bed policy. But with Misty he wanted to hold her close, he wanted to know even in his sleep she was right next to him, he wanted to experience a closeness he never had in the past.

He ignored his mind screaming at him, the old Gary begging to roll her away while she slept, pleading to not get caught up in her drunk desires that soon turned to sober shames. But he pushed the voice away, keeping Misty in his arms, never wanting to let go.

…

_Please review :) thanks_


End file.
